Exit Wounds
by Irish Contessa
Summary: What if Alice had a vision as Edward told Bella he was leaving and it changed his decision? With the damage already done by his words, can Edward convince Bella they belong together after having confirmed all of her worst fears about their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

What if Alice had a vision as soon as Edward told Bella the Cullens were leaving and it changed his decision? With the damage already done by his words, can Edward convince Bella they belong together after having confirmed all of her worst fears about their relationship?

**CHAPTER 1**

"You don't want me," Bella said, her voice faint.

"No," Edward's voice was hard.

"Well that certainly changes things," Bella replied.

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless," Edward said. "For Charlie."

Bella nodded and then Edward leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Before she could lift her eyelids, he was gone. She called out and stumbled into the woods in an attempt to find him, stop him but she fell. This pattern repeated over and over but she lost track of time until she fell once more and this time, she stayed down. What was the point in going on if Edward was no longer there?

Edward trudged slowly up the steps toward his family's house. He ignored the buzz of thoughts emanating from the structure easily, his thoughts consumed by Bella's face when he'd told her he didn't want her with him. It had been like putting a knife through his own heart when he'd said the words. But she had believed him without question. As if he could possibly ever not want her, not love her.

"Finally!" Alice shrilled the moment he stepped through the door.

Edward blinked and looked around. The family, minus Emmett and Rosalie, was gathered there but there were no bags, no packed boxes indicating they were ready to leave.

"Carlisle, you were supposed to be ready when I got here. You said you'd take care of telling them we were leaving," Edward said.

"We can't leave now," Esme said. "Alice..."

Edward winced as Bella's future winked out of existence in Alice's mind. It had happened the exact moment he'd told her he was leaving her. Edwards jaw tightened.

"So, if we're staying, why is she not back in your visions?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Alice confessed quietly. "I just know she's not out of danger just because you've changed your mind about leaving to keep her safe - a stupid idea to begin with."

"Alice," Carlisle chastised.

"I'll go check on her," Edward said turning to the door.

"No," Alice said. "You just broke her heart. She won't want to see you."

"How do you know? You can't see her anymore," Edward argued.

"I don't need to be able to see her to know that," Alice retorted. "I'm female. I know. I'll go."

But by the time Alice, Jasper, and Edward arrived in the woods behind Bella's house, they were forced to maintain their distance as a crowd had gathered and a Quileute werewolf was present not far from the house. Edward scanned the thoughts and gasped in agony.

"What is it?" Alice demanded.

"It's Bella," Edward managed to get out. "She's missing."

Alice's eyes narrowed and she said, "How is that possible, Edward? What did you do?"

"I...I took her up the path into the woods," Edward said. "I told her we were leaving and then I left. But she was on the path, it was only a few yards from the clearing."

"You took Bella into the woods and left her there," Alice hissed. "You really are an idiot."

"Alice," Jasper cautioned, his eyes on Edward.

"No, she's right," Edward said his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I know better than to take Bella into the woods at all, let alone leave her there. I just...all she had to do was turn around and walk straight down the path."

"I've got her," a deep voice called and the vampires attention turned.

"He's gone, he's gone, he's gone," Bella's mumble was clearly heard by the three Cullen's and each iteration was a slap to Edwards' soul.

"Let's get her inside," Charlie said.

It was a week before any member of the Cullen family got to see Bella and when it finally happened, it was Carlisle.

For a week Edward and Alice stood vigil in the woods outside Bella's house but a Quileute was always there so they could not approach. However, they could hear quite clearly what was happening and being said and Bella had been put into bed and had not moved, not once, since she had been brought back to the house. Each conversation about her had Edward flinching and Alice sending her brother death looks. Jasper had managed to spend only ten minutes in close proximity to Bella before her pain had made him double over and flee with a quick apology to Edward.

Finally, Charlie had called the hospital in terror at Bella's condition. Dr. Gerandy had been about to step into surgery so Charlie grudgingly agreed to have Carlisle come to the house to check on Bella.

"Hello, Chief Swan," Carlisle said softly. "I'm sorry to be here under these circumstances."

Charlie harumphed at his words and said, "Since this is your son's fault, I suppose you might as well be the one to fix it."

"Charlie," Carlisle chided gently but Charlie glared at him.

"I want you to think about something, Dr. Cullen," Charlie said bitingly. "What if this was one of your daughters? What wouldn't you do to the guy who hurt one of them this badly? Now, remember that it was your son who did this to my daughter - don't tell me not to be angry, not to blame him for this. If I wasn't an officer of the law, I'd hunt him down and torture him for days before killing him for the pain he's caused her."

Carlisle had nodded once to that. He didn't have to worry about anyone hurting his daughters feelings in such a way but he understood Charlie's instinct to protect his daughter. He also knew that Edward had heard every word Charlie spoke.

The doctor knocked softly on the bedroom door before he opened it and stepped inside. A worried Charlie hovered in the doorway.

"Bella, can you look at me?" Carlisle asked softly, kneeling next to Bella's bed.

Bella's eyes blinked open and Carlisle had to fight a flinch at the emptiness in their depths.

"Charlie, maybe you better wait downstairs," Carlisle said.

Once Charlie was out of ear shot, Carlisle focused on Bella again.

"I'm going to check your vitals, Bella," Carlisle said gently.

"We both know there is nothing physically wrong with me, Dr. Cullen," Bella said flatly.

Carlisle flinched slightly at the formal title. She had always called him Carlisle but it was clear that she was blaming all the Cullen's for Edward's decision. In the woods, Edward shook his head sadly and Alice frowned.

"Charlie is very worried about you," Carlisle said quietly. "You haven't moved since you were brought home."

"Why are you here?" Bella asked. "You were all supposed to be gone. I wasn't even supposed to get the chance to say goodbye."

Carlisle hesitated and Bella sighed.

"Alice," Bella said.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "We won't be leaving Forks after all."

"Any of you?" Bella asked, her voice devoid of any emotion.

"We're all staying," Carlisle said carefully. "Bella, it's been a week…"

"I wasn't aware there was a timetable for getting over a broken heart," Bella snapped. "But I suppose I should have expected it given what he said to me."

"What did Charlie say?" Carlisle asked confused.

"Not Charlie," Bella said bitterly.

Carlisle nodded realizing that Bella meant Edward and what he'd said to her in the woods. No one knew exactly what he'd told her and Edward had refused to talk about that day to anyone.

"What the hell were you thinking, Charlie? How could you let one of them in here, let him near her?" Billy was yelling loud enough that even Bella heard him.

Bella sighed and sat up. She swayed slightly but Carlisle steadied her with a hand, letting go when she shied away from his touch. Bella stood slowly and walked down the stairs, holding tightly to the wall to keep from falling. Carlisle followed closely behind her, ready to catch her if she wavered.

Billy was still shouting at Charlie who was yelling right back when Bella reached the first floor.

"That's enough, both of you," Bella said, her voice quiet but it brought the two men to stunned silence instantly.

"Billy, I love you and I understand your issues with the Cullens, but this is Charlie's house, my house, and we'll invite anyone we want into it," Bella said. "Dr. Cullen was not the one who hurt me and he came here to try to help me when Charlie called. The Cullens will never step a foot onto the reservation but you don't get to dictate where they go in Forks. It's their home, too."

"Bella…" Billy began, his eyes warily going from her to Carlisle.

"No, Billy," Bella said. "That's the way it is. You are always welcome here but so are the Cullens. This house is neutral territory. Deal with it."

"Not all of the Cullens are welcome," Charlie said quickly.

"Of course," Carlisle said in understanding. "I don't think he'd even consider showing up at your door."

"He better not," Charlie said. "I can't guarantee my gun will stay holstered if he does."

Billy shifted uncomfortably at that and Bella smiled faintly. Everyone but Charlie knew that shooting Edward would do absolutely nothing.

An uneasy silence settled over the room for several moments before Charlie broke it.

"Are you…okay now, Bella?" he asked glancing at Carlisle.

Bella shook her head. "I can't just flip a switch, Dad," she said. "I can't stop loving him just because he doesn't love me too."

Carlisle looked confused at the statement but before he could say anything Charlie spoke.

"But you…you just shut down, Bells," Charlie said, his voice breaking.

"I know," Bella said quietly. "I couldn't…the pain was too much. I couldn't bear to feel it. But I'll be fine, eventually. I can't…I can't pretend I'm okay now but I will be. I have no choice. Who's going to cook for you if I never leave my room?"

As far as teasing went, it was weak but Charlie smiled brilliantly at her for making the effort.

"You should eat, Bella," Carlisle said quietly.

Bella nodded slightly and Charlie smiled happily.

"We have pizza," Charlie said. "I'll get you some."

"Is that all you've been eating for a week?" Bella asked.

Billy chuckled slightly at that but Charlie looked slightly embarrassed.

"Actually, Harry and Sue Clearwater have come by for dinner several times this week," Charlie said. "Sue keeps bringing food and sticking it in the freezer so you might not have to cook for weeks."

Bella nodded and smiled at Billy knowingly. She walked over and hugged him briefly.

"Thank you for taking care of Charlie for me, Billy," she whispered so Charlie wouldn't overhear.

"It wasn't just for Charlie," Billy said gruffly.

"I know," Bella said.

"Bells, do you want this heated?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Cold is better, Dad," Bella said. "I'm going to walk Dr. Cullen to his car."

Billy looked at her sharply but she returned the gaze coolly before following Carlisle out the door.

Stepping outside, Bella felt Carlisle stiffen slightly and she looked over to see the very large Quileute standing next to her door.

"You seem familiar to me," Bella said to the man.

"I'm Sam," he rumbled.

"You found me in the woods," Bella said her eyes widening in realization. Her look was speculative, as she gave Sam a once over.

"Yes," he said shifting under her gaze.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "I appreciate you finding me."

Sam nodded once and then returned his gaze to the woods.

"Thank you for coming," Bella said to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded and walked to his car. He looked back sadly at Bella once before driving away.

Bella looked toward the woods and said in a normal conversational tone. "You don't need to stay and watch the house. Clearly, Sam is here to protect me. You need to go eat."

Sam looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and astonishment. Bella met his eyes and he tried not to flinch at the emptiness in them.

"How did you know they were there?" he asked.

"Well, you haven't taken your eyes away from the woods for more than a second so clearly someone you see as a threat is out there," Bella said. "And I always know. I can feel them."

"They are a threat, Bella," Sam said with a frown.

"Not to me," Bella said.

"After what they did to you," Sam began.

"Not they," Bella cut him off. "Him. And I know what he did. I was there, remember?"

When Bella shuddered at the memory, a growl reverberated out of the woods and it was loud enough for even Bella's human ears to hear. She shot a finger in the direction and snarled, "Back off."

Sam looked like he was ready to laugh when she looked back up at him. "What?" she demanded.

"You'd make a pretty good…" he trailed off uncomfortably.

"Werewolf?" Bella asked softly.

Sam met her gaze in shock and Bella chuckled slightly. "Yes, I know what you are," she said. "I heard you in the woods before you changed and picked me up."

"They told you! I can't believe the Cullens told you," Sam said with fury.

"The Cullens didn't tell me, Sam," Bella said quietly. "It was actually someone from La Push who told me about the Quileute legends – both the cold ones and the wolf legends."

Sam went pale at that news. "We broke the treaty," he whispered.

"Please don't worry," Bella said. "The Cullens don't consider it broken. They won't retaliate."

Sam just nodded and watched Bella as she walked back into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The next Cullen that Bella saw was Alice.

Bella had missed over a week of school and Charlie hadn't pushed her to go back the day after Carlisle's visit since she had at least left her room and eaten. Charlie warmly invited Alice in when she arrived at the house after school the next day.

"Hello, Alice," Charlie said.

"Hi, Chief Swan," Alice said. "I thought I'd bring Bella's assignments to her since she hasn't been in school this week."

"That was very thoughtful, Alice," Charlie said. "Why don't you go on up and see her?"

"Thanks," Alice said and danced up the stairs.

"Hello, Alice," Bella said but the greeting wasn't the warm one Charlie had extended.

Alice's face fell as she set Bella's books on her desk.

"You really hate all of us because of him, don't you? I thought…" Alice said.

"No, not because of him, Alice," Bella cut in. "Because you were going to abandon me here without even a goodbye."

Alice's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What are you talking about, Bella?" she asked.

Bella looked up and Alice inhaled sharply. Bella looked as bad as Carlisle had said but Alice still wasn't prepared for the lack of life in Bella's eyes.

"He said you were all leaving Forks," Bella ground out. "That you were already gone and I'd never see any of you again."

"Well, I wasn't going anywhere," Alice said vehemently.

"But…why…," Bella couldn't form a coherent sentence as hope surged into her.

"I'm sure that was what Edward wanted," Alice said ignoring Bella's flinch at hearing Edward's name. "And I'm sure that he asked Carlisle and Carlisle agreed for the whole family that we would do what Edward needed us to. But no one asked me and I'm telling you now, I would not and will not be leaving you. No matter what, Bella."

Bella's eyes welled with tears and she lunged for Alice. The pixie vampire wrapped her arms carefully around Bella and held her while she sobbed.

"Is that why you were so upset with Carlisle yesterday?" Alice asked after Bella had exhausted her tears.

Bella nodded. "I thought I was part of the family and then to know you – well, they were all just going to disappear and abandon me…" she said.

"You decided that meant we didn't love you," Alice said softly.

Alice felt a renewed urge to kill Edward. They both knew Bella had self-esteem issues and that she felt unworthy of being loved by the Cullens. Edward had done the worst possible thing when he told her that the Cullens were leaving her, played straight into Bella's worst fears.

"Alice," Bella whispered. "I need to see Jasper."

Alice looked at her in silence so Bella continued. "I need to talk to him and I need him to be able to see me, to feel me when I say what I need to say."

For a moment Alice said nothing, her vision showing her exactly what Bella needed to say to Jasper. The pixie of a vampire smiled warmly at Bella and nodded.

It was only moments later that Alice hung up the phone and led Bella outside to the backyard. Bella gasped as Jasper seemed to appear out of nowhere at the edge of the woods. He came forward, stopping much closer than Bella would have expected but she was happy he had shown up at all.

"Hello, Jasper," Bella said softly.

"Bella," Jasper said with a nod. The agony and guilt were clear on his face.

"Jasper, I want you to listen to me, really listen and I want you to use your gift so you know I'm telling you the truth, okay?" Bella said.

The vampire nodded and Bella took a deep breath.

"I don't blame you for what happened at the party, Jasper," Bella said. "I didn't blame you then and I don't blame you now. What happened was not your fault and neither is the aftermath. I am not afraid of you. I trust you. I know you'd never purposely harm me."

Jasper stared at Bella in shock as he felt her sincerity and love flow over him. Alice stood next to Bella as close to crying as she could get.

"How can you…" Jasper trailed off not sure how to ask the question.

Bella smiled slightly and confidently walked forward. Jasper stiffened at her approach but didn't move. Bella stopped when she was close enough to touch the blonde vampire.

"Because you're a good man, Jasper," Bella said softly. "Yes, I know you've done terrible things, you've killed lots of people, blah blah. I know. But you protected me when James came after me. You put your life on hold and in danger to save me in Phoenix. Plus, Alice loves you. And Alice wouldn't love you if you weren't a good man."

Jasper looked down and he too would have been crying if it were possible. He stepped forward slowly and wrapped his arms around Bella carefully. She returned the embrace firmly and patted his back slightly.

Bella heard the noise but didn't understand what it was until it burst from the tree line and tackled Jasper. She could only stare in shock at Edward pinning Jasper to the ground. The sight of him had all the pain flooding back into her causing Jasper to gasp and curl into a ball.

A moment later, Alice had Edward off of Jasper and against a tree.

"Get him out of here, Alice," Bella whispered. "Please. I can't…"

Bella sobbed once and then turned and ran back toward the house. Sam came around the corner at that exact moment and growled at the sight of the three vampires. Before he could attack, Bella was in front of him, wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbing against his chest. Sam glared at the vampires but returned Bella's embrace, rubbing his hand down her hair repeatedly in comfort.

"Do you want them gone, Bella?" Sam asked, his gaze never leaving the vampires.

"Just him," Bella's voice was muffled against Sam's chest but no one in the yard had trouble hearing her.

"I…I'll leave," Edward said in a strangled whisper. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Bella."

Bella cringed against Sam as Edward said her name and she cried harder. Sam stiffened against her but made no move after the vampire that disappeared into the woods.

"Bella?" Alice's tinkling voice called. "Bella, take deep breaths. Honey, Jasper can't move until you calm down a little."

Bella let out another audible sob before taking several deep breaths. She concentrated on inhaling and exhaling deeply until the only thing she could think about, the only thing she could feel was breathing. Jasper sat up and then rose off the ground and approached slowly.

Sam growled lowly at the vampire as he approached but Jasper ignored him. The blonde vampire stood only a foot away from Bella and the werewolf.

"Bella? How did you do it?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked up and then turned to Jasper, releasing Sam from her embrace.

"Do what?" Bella asked.

"Survive that," Jasper asked. "I've never felt anything that strong before, never been disabled by emotion that way, and yet here you are, walking around as if you are fine."

"I'm not fine," Bella snorted. "Far from it. But I have to think about Charlie. And I refuse to allow him to break me. He thinks I'm just a fragile human who can't remember anything. Well, I'm stronger than him. I'll prove it."

The last had the feel of a vow and Jasper and Alice exchanged looks.

"You might be the strongest being I've ever met," Jasper said. "You're emotions...you feel things far stronger than any human and most vampires."

"Well, we've always known I was a freak," Bella said with a grin. "How else would I end up in a town with both vampires and werewolves and not be afraid of either of them?"

Sam shifted uneasily at that but Alice and Jasper chuckled slightly.

"Bella, I need to talk to you," Sam said quietly after a moment.

"Okay," Bella said with another deep breath. "What's up?"

The werewolf glanced at the vampires and then looked back at Bella asking, "When are you going back to school?"

Bella sighed and said, "Monday. I don't have a choice at this point if I want to graduate."

Sam looked at Alice and Jasper and nearly growled, "And will the Cullen family be going back?"

Alice met his eyes unflinchingly and said, "Yes, those of us still in high school will be attending."

Bella cringed slightly at that but remained silent.

"We can't protect you at school if they are going to be there," Sam said flatly.

"Why not?" Bella asked curiously.

"Because it's neutral territory," Sam said. "If they will be there, we can't be."

"But you're both here now," Bella said in confusion.

"That's because you told Carlisle and Billy that all were welcome at any time," Alice said softly. "It's your territory, so to speak, and both of us must follow your rules."

Bella nodded slightly at that and said, "I'm sure I'll be perfectly safe at school, Sam. Honestly, I'm not sure why you think I need a guard at all."

Sam glanced at the vampires again and then looked at Bella. "There has been some activity in the forest," he said carefully.

"A vampire?" Bella asked.

"Yes, we've scented it several times around Forks but haven't spotted it yet," Sam said.

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks at that and said, "Where did you come across the scent?"

Sam glared at them and remained silent.

"Sam, please," Bella said softly. "It might be someone they know. There are other vampires out there who follow the Cullen diet and I wouldn't want you to kill one of them if they are only here to see Carlisle."

Exhaling sharply, Sam said, "It wasn't near the Cullen house. The closest we've found the scent is about ten miles from town, to the northeast."

Jasper nodded once and disappeared.

"I hate when you guys do that," Bella grumbled.

Alice trilled out a laugh and hugged Bella.

"You know we won't let anyone harm you," Alice said. "We will protect you."

"I know," Bella said absently rubbing her bite scar.

However, Sam noticed the tell tale action and gasped as he saw the scar for the first time.

"Bella, is that..." Sam's voice was horrified.

"Yes, Sam," Bella said. "It's exactly what you think it is."

"How...when..." Sam couldn't make his mouth form full questions.

"Do you remember when I suddenly up and left for Arizona and then was in the hospital because I fell down the stairs of the hotel and through a window?" she asked her voice laced with amusement at the fact that no one had blinked at the story.

"Yes," Sam said cautiously.

"Well, that's not what happened," Bella said. "There were some vampires that spotted me and one of them decided I would make a nice dinner. The Cullens strenuously objected to that and Jasper and Alice took me to Phoenix to hide me while the others hunted him down. Only James figured it out and came to Arizona. He tricked me and then tried very hard to kill me. The Cullens arrived in time and were able to kill James and stop the venom in time."

"How...that's not possible," Sam said. "The venom can't be stopped unless you are dead."

"It can if it is removed," Alice said quietly. "It's risky, hell it's insanely dangerous, but we had to try. We couldn't let Bella die and my brother didn't want her to turn. So he sucked the venom out."

"And he stopped?" Sam asked incredulously. "That's...unheard of."

"He loves Bella very much," Alice said. "We all do."

At that statement, Bella whimpered slightly and started to shake.

"Shit," Alice cursed. "Sorry, Bella. Sorry. Just breathe okay? Deep breaths."

"What is it?" Sam asked in concern. He rubbed Bella's arms with his large hands in comfort.

"She doesn't do so well when anyone talks about him," Alice said.

Sam nodded, remaining silent as Bella calmed down.

"Now do you see why I can't think of them as a threat or an enemy?" Bella asked Sam after she had managed to control her emotions. "They saved my life at risk to their own."

The werewolf didn't say anything but his face showed his confusion and conflict.

"Bella, we should get you inside and started on all the school work I brought you," Alice said after a moment. "Monday is going to be hard enough without you being behind."

The brunette nodded and reached over to squeeze Sam's arm.

"Thanks," Bella said simply and walked into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bella drove into the parking lot slowly, her nerves nearly overwhelming her as she parked the ancient truck and got out. She knew everyone was staring at her but she ignored them all, her entire being concentrated on walking forward without looking for the silver Volvo.

"Hey, Bella," Angela said softly as Bella reached her. "Are you feeling better?"

Bella paused at that and realized that no one in school knew why she hadn't been in school. The Cullens were very good at keeping secrets and they had kept this one as well.

"Yes, I'm okay now," Bella said. "Thanks, Angela."

"I was going to bring your homework to you but Alice Cullen said she was doing it," Angela said.

"Yeah, she wanted to talk to me," Bella said. "I...Edward and I broke up so Alice wanted to make sure she and I would still be friends."

"Oh!" Angela said clearly surprised. "I...are you okay?"

Bella smiled at Angela. "Yes," she said. "Well, no, but I will be. It's going to be difficult seeing him today. He's in all my classes."

"I'm in most of them," Angela said. "I'll distract you."

"Thanks," Bella said leaning in and hugging Angela. "You're a great friend."

Angela hugged Bella back in surprise.

"I'm here whenever you need me," Angela said letting her go. "Come on. I'll walk you to class."

"Where's Eric?" Bella asked looking around.

"He got sick, too," Angela said. "Whatever you had is going around apparently."

Bella coughed to cover her laugh since she was pretty sure heartbreak wasn't contagious.

Angela chattered on in an attempt to keep Bella distracted from the fact that in short minutes they would enter a room where she sat next to Edward. Bella remained silent as they approached the classroom.

Upon entering the room Bella stopped in confusion. Instead of Edward sitting in the chair next to Bella, Jasper was there. Angela looked between the two for a second and then shrugged.

"I guess Alice wasn't the only one concerned you wouldn't be friends any more," Angela whispered.

Bella took a deep breath and tamped down her roiling emotions before moving to her seat in the back of the room.

"Thanks," Jasper said quietly as she sat down.

"What are you doing here, Jasper?" Bella asked in a voice so low that no human would have heard it.

Jasper shrugged and said, "Alice rearranged everything. And I do mean everything."

Bella just shook her head.

"We didn't want you to be in any more pain, Bella," Jasper said in a low voice. "There's nothing we can do about lunch though."

"I know," Bella said. "I'm grateful for this much of a reprieve."

Jasper smiled at her slightly but remained silent as the teacher began class.

The morning moved in a blur for Bella. In every classroom, the seat that had been occupied by Edward now held either Jasper or Alice. Bella had no idea how they had managed it but no one else seemed to think it was strange and Bella certainly wasn't going to call attention to the situation.

As Bella approached the cafeteria, her nerves built once again and her hands were shaking. Knowing she would not be able to keep anything down, she bypassed the line for food and headed directly to her normal table. She hoped that with all the people who sat at the table, she'd be able to ignore Edward.

Bella dropped into her chair and Jasper and Alice sat on either side of her both with trays full of food. Bella tried not to roll her eyes at the charade but as she glanced around she realized Edward was sitting half way across the room at a table alone.

"Alice," Bella said very quietly. "He shouldn't have to sit alone."

"It was his choice, Bella," Alice said. "No one asked him to leave."

"Not out loud anyway," Bella murmured. "He shouldn't have to be by himself."

"Well, I'm not leaving this table," Alice said adamantly. "If he wants to get his head out of his ass and move over here, he will."

"Alice!" Bella whispered harshly.

"Why are you worried about him, Bella?" Jasper asked quietly.

"Because he shouldn't be punished for his feelings," Bella hissed. "I hate it but it's not his fault he no longer loves me."

Jasper stared at Bella in absolute shock before whipping around and glaring at Edward who looked completely devastated and ashamed.

"We'll discuss this after school," Jasper said to Bella returning his attention to the table.

"There is nothing to talk about," Bella said bleakly.

"Oh, yes there is," Jasper hissed.

* * *

><p>After school, Bella arrived home to find Sam standing on her porch. He stiffened when Alice and Jasper pulled in right behind her.<p>

"Sam, aren't you supposed to be protecting the reservation?" Bella asked. "How can you do that if you're here?"

"The others are patrolling the res," Sam said easily.

Bella's eyes popped wide. "There are others? Who? Do I know them?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, there are others," Sam said with a laugh. "And yes, you know some of them. As to who, well, it's up to them if you know who they are."

Bella frowned at this but shrugged. She moved inside and dropped off her books before checking the freezer. They had at least another week of meals from the Clearwaters so Bella pulled one out and put it in the refrigerator to thaw. That's when she realized that Alice and Jasper had not followed her inside. She hurried out only to find Sam gone as well so she walked around the house.

"Why didn't you come in?" Bella asked.

"Bella, you know I don't want to hurt you," Jasper said. "So being inside your house, surrounded by your scent, is not a very good idea."

"Oh, I didn't think of that," Bella said. "Sorry, Jasper."

"It's not your fault, Bella," Jasper said. "I'm working on it."

"I know," Bella said with a smile. "You did really well in school today."

Jasper smiled at her and Alice beamed. Sam just glared but Bella ignored him.

"We have to talk, Bella," Jasper said seriously.

"If it's about him, then no, we don't," Bella said.

"It's about what you believe," Jasper said. "And apparently what he said to you."

"I can't do this, Jasper," Bella whispered. "I just can't."

Jasper opened his mouth to say something only to freeze. Less than a second later he was in front of Bella, crouching protectively. Alice was right next to him, talking on her phone so low and fast that Bella couldn't hear a thing she said. Sam was growling, low and furious.

"Someone want to tell the human what's going on," Bella asked shakily.

"Vampire," Sam growled at the exact time that Jasper hissed, "Victoria."

Sam's head snapped around so he could see Jasper. "You know this vampire?" he demanded.

"Victoria was apparently James' mate," Bella said quietly. "She wants revenge for James' death."

"James is the vampire who bit you," Sam said.

"Yes, that's right," Bella said. "Alice, who did you call?"

"Carlisle," Alice said. "The family is having a meeting as soon as Rose and Emmett return. We won't allow her to hurt you."

"I doubt she's here for me," Bella pointed out. "I'm not the one who killed James."

"She wants you," Jasper said. "I could feel it."

"Oh," Bella said faintly. "I...I see."

"We won't let her kill you any more than we would let James," Alice said.

"Is she gone?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Edward is chasing her," Jasper said. "He's the fastest."

Bella nodded though she trembled at his name. "Of course," she said. "Does he have back up?"

"He doesn't need it," Jasper said. "He can hear her thoughts, Bella. She can't win against him when he knows every move she'll make the instant she thinks of it."

"Right," Bella said. She swayed and Sam caught her.

"I think you better lie down," Sam said carrying her into the house.

"I'm fine," Bella insisted.

"Sure you are," Sam said. "But you're still going to lay on the couch."

Bella glared at him and Alice giggled.

"Carlisle and Esme are on their way," Alice said. "We'll figure out a plan once they arrive."

"We will take care of this vampire," Sam said with a glare. "It's our job."

"Victoria is here because the Cullens killed her mate," Alice said. "So she's our responsibility. And if you think for even one second we are going to trust Bella's safety to a bunch of werewolves, you are delusional."

"Alice, Sam, no fighting," Bella said. "You will work together or I'll leave. Simple solution."

"You can't leave, Bella," Alice said. "She'll follow you and kill you."

"Then I guess you guys better figure out a way to work together," Bella said.

"Bella!" Jasper called from the backyard. "There's someone here to see you."

Bella got up and walked to the backyard followed closely by Alice and Sam.

"Where?" Bella asked not seeing anyone but Jasper.

"In the woods," Jasper said. "He's...worried about scaring you but refuses to take human form since Alice and I are here."

Bella glanced at Sam who nodded. Taking a deep breath, Bella walked slowly toward the forest, motioning for Jasper and Alice to stay back.

"Bella, he's in wolf form," Alice said. "He could hurt you unintentionally."

Ignoring Alice's warning, Bella took more cautious steps forward scanning the tree line for any sign. Finally spotting the eyes, much higher than she expected, Bella gasped.

"Geez, your as big as a horse," Bella said.

Alice and Jasper chuckled as the wolf stepped forward slowly and hesitantly. He stopped several feet from Bella and waited.

Bella looked over the huge wolf for several moments before meeting his eyes. She smiled and relaxed almost instantly.

"Jake!" Bella cried and rushed toward the wolf.

Before Alice and Jasper could stop her, Bella had wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and was hugging him. The wolf made a sound almost like a purr and Bella laughed.

"Sam didn't tell me you were one of the wolves," Bella said scratching him behind the ears. "Is it scary?"

The wolf shook his head no and swiped his tongue up Bella's face.

"Oh, eww, Jake!" Bella said wiping her face with a sleeve and shoving the wolf with her other hand. "That was gross. Don't do that."

The wolf let out what sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and then looked to Sam.

"He needs to talk to me, Bella, and he can't do that if one of us is human and one is a wolf. We have to both be in the same form," Sam said.

"So one of you should change," Bella said simply. "Of course, if you're both going to be giant wolves, you should probably be in the woods. My neighbors might notice."

"You really are good with weird," Sam said walking into the woods followed closely by Jacob.

"Seriously, Bella, do you have no sense of self-preservation?" Alice asked in exasperation.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Jake would no more hurt me than you would, Alice," she said. "So unless you're telling me I should be afraid of you..."

"We've been telling you that since you got to Forks, Bella," Jasper said with a chuckle.

Alice and Jasper followed Bella into the house where Bella proceeded to open all the doors and windows. Jasper looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Bella asked embarrassed. "I thought it would help."

"Honestly, once the dogs get back, their scent will so overwhelm yours that it won't matter," Jasper said.

Bella frowned at him and said, "Be nice."

Alice and Jasper chuckled as Sam and a now human Jacob walked into the house. Jacob wrinkled his nose but didn't say anything. Bella rolled her eyes and walked to the washing machine before throwing a t-shirt at Jacob.

"Ah, Bella, c'mon," Jacob teased as he pulled the shirt on.

"Carlisle and Esme are coming," Bella said scandalized.

Jacob looked down and said, "This is mine!"

"Um, yeah, I know," Bella said with a roll of her eyes. "You left it in my truck the last time you worked on it for me."

"Oh, right," Jacob said with a grin. "You didn't have to wash it."

"Seemed like the least I could do since you take care of my truck for free," Bella said with a shrug.

"He's the one that keeps that antique running?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob Black, meet Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale," Bella said. "Guys, this is Jake. And yes, he keeps my truck running."

"That's some skill to keep that thing on the road," Jasper said. "Rose would be so jealous."

"Who's Rose?" Jake asked.

"Rosalie Hale," Bella said. "She's a Cullen but she left after she graduated with her husband Emmett."

"And she's a mechanic?" Jake asked intrigued.

"Yes, she does all the work on our cars and bikes," Jasper said.

"Bikes?" Jake asked.

"I have a Ducati," Jasper said. "Don't get to use it much around here but I can't part with it."

"I wouldn't either," Jake said with a laugh. "What else have you got? Besides a Volvo."

The last word was said with enough of a sneer that Bella didn't wince.

"The Cullen garage would be heaven to you, Jake," Bella said with a chuckle. "They've got all kinds of cars and every tool known to Earth to fix them up."

"Maybe you'll get me a tour, Bells?" Jake asked with a grin.

"I've got a Lamborghini Roadster that could use a little TLC," Jasper said. "I don't have Rose's skill with cars."

"Mmmm, a roadster," Jacob's eyes practically rolled back into his head with pleasure.

"Okay, children, that's enough," Esme said walking through the front door. "You can close the windows and doors, Bella. The wolves dissipate your scent so that it's barely noticeable."

Bella walked around closing doors and windows while the Cullens introduced themselves to the Quileutes.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER****4**

"Alright, does everyone know everyone?" Bella asked returning to the living room.

"I think we've got it covered, Bella," Alice said with a laugh.

"Good," Bella said. "Now about Victoria..."

"We won't let her get near you," Esme said fiercely.

"I know," Bella said with a smile, hugging Esme. "But there still needs to be a plan. And it needs to coordinate with the wolves."

"Edward should be checking in any minute," Esme said causing Bella to flinch.

Growls echoed loudly from the two wolves at Bella's reaction to the name.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Esme said softly.

"I just...I'm not ready to deal with that yet," Bella said her voice breaking.

"I'm sorry as well, Bella, but we can't ignore that he's the fastest," Carlisle said. "We have to utilize all our assets."

"I don't want him to feel like he has to do this," Bella said. "I'm not his responsibility any longer."

The wolves growled long and loud once again.

"Bella, I don't know what Edward said to you that afternoon in the woods," Carlisle said. "But you are part of the Cullen family and therefore your safety is the responsibility of every single member of the family, including Edward."

The only human in the room snorted at that and Jasper felt the anger pulse through her.

"If I'm part of the Cullen family, then why was the plan to abandon me without a second thought?" Bella asked angrily.

"It wasn't like that, Bella," Carlisle said with a sigh. He had known this was coming because Alice had warned him but this really wasn't the time and place he would have chosen to address the situation.

"It was exactly like that, Dr. Cullen," Bella said frostily. "Edward dumped me and told you that the family was leaving and you didn't even question it. You were just going to disappear. And now you have the gall to stand there and say I'm family? I think I'd rather take my chances with Victoria. At least with her, I know exactly where I stand."

Carlisle and Esme flinched at her words.

"We didn't want to leave you," Esme said quietly. "But Edward has been my son for nearly a hundred years. And he made persuasive arguments about your safety."

"Really?" Bella asked. "Ignoring, for the moment, the fact that family shouldn't be ranked by age, I want you to think for just a moment about what it would be like if you had all left and Victoria had shown up to get her revenge. How long would I last against her without anyone to fight for me?"

The vampire parents both stilled in anger and then grew agitated.

"We couldn't have known..." Carlisle began.

Bella snorted once more. "Please! You aren't talking to someone who knows nothing about you or your family," she said. "Alice could, and would have, known. But you didn't ask her. You simply agreed to his demands without any thought to the consequences and then you have the audacity to stand in my living room and call me family. We must have very different definitions of the word."

"This isn't getting us anywhere," Sam cut in. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know you have serious issues with the Cullens but right now we have a bigger threat and we have to focus on that at the moment."

"Of course," Bella murmured. "Do what you have to do."

Sitting on the couch, Bella concentrated on breathing in and out in order to keep her pain and anger from overwhelming her and Jasper. Alice sat next to her and took one of her hands while Jasper mirrored the action on Bella's other side. Jasper squeezed her hand slightly in silent thanks.

Moments later, both Alice and Jasper stiffened. Bella opened her eyes and looked at them curiously.

"Bella, take deep breaths," Alice murmured.

"Edward is here," Jasper said.

"I can't do this," Bella whimpered and stood.

But she wasn't fast enough and Edward was suddenly in the room with them. His eyes never left Bella's form despite the growls of the wolves and the glares of his family.

"I will keep you safe, Bella," Edward said, his voice low but strong.

Bella began to hyperventilate so Jasper lifted her shaking form into his arms and raced up the stairs. He laid her down on her bed and opened the windows in an attempt to lessen her overwhelming scent.

"Deep breaths," Jasper said to Bella while sending her waves of calm. "You don't want to pass out and miss all the action."

That managed to get a shaky smile out of Bella as she inhaled and exhaled slowly and deeply.

"We should be down there," Bella said quietly. "I don't want a plan to be made without my knowledge and you should be part of the planning since you're...well, you."

Jasper chuckled slightly at that and said, "We can be part of the planning from right here, Bella. Being down there won't make a difference except to make it hard for me to contribute because your emotions overwhelm me. I can hear everything they say and they can hear us just fine so we'll just stay up here and work out a way to kill Victoria."

Bella flinched at that and Jasper looked at her.

"You know we have to kill her, right?" Jasper asked. "She won't stop as long as she's alive."

"I know," Bella said her voice breaking. "But I don't have to like it. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"No one who has ever met you could possibly think you want to hurt anyone," Jasper said. "But that doesn't change facts. We have to kill her."

Bella nodded and asked, "So what are they talking about?"

Jasper shifted uneasily. "Carlisle and Edward are arguing," he said. "Carlisle is insisting that Edward tell everyone exactly what he said to you that afternoon. Edward is refusing, saying it's between the two of you."

Bella snorted out a sob and then stiffened her spine. "They can all hear me, right?" she asked. When Jasper nodded, she continued, "He told me everyone was leaving and that I couldn't go with you because I wasn't good for him. That he didn't want me anymore. He said that my mind was a sieve and I would forget you all quickly. He wouldn't forget about me because, well, vampire, but that vampires are easily distracted so it wouldn't matter."

The house was so silent that even Bella noticed it was unnatural. Then it sounded like all hell broke loose on the first floor.

"Shit! Jasper get me downstairs, now!" Bella said.

Jasper scooped her up and flew down the stairs, setting her on her feet at the bottom. Before he realized her intention, Bella had fearlessly waded straight in between the two sets of supernatural creatures in her living room who were about to go for each others' throats.

"Stop it right now," Bella said quietly meeting Sam's eyes and then Carlisle's. "This is not the time or the place for this. Stopping Victoria before she starts killing off Forks' population is the priority. My feelings and Edwards lack of them are not important."

Both groups froze at the sound of her voice.

"Bella," Edward whispered in anguish.

Bella flinched at the sound of her name from his lips but she held her ground.

"Like I said, this is not the time or the place," Bella repeated. "You are supposed to be coming up with a plan to take down Victoria. I suggest you all concentrate on that. But we'll have to find a time and place to meet later because Charlie will be home soon and I'm not going to try to explain all of you to him."

Carlisle nodded and straightened. "We will return to our house and devise several possible plans," he said. "Sam, where and when would be a good meeting place for you and the pack?"

"There is a clearing," Sam said, then described the location of the baseball field.

"Well, how's that for irony?" Jasper said with a chuckle.

"What?" Bella asked having no idea where they were talking about.

"It's the field where we play baseball," Jasper said with a smirk.

"Oh!" Bella said. "Well, there is certainly some poetic justice in that."

"Someone want to fill in the rest of us?" Jacob asked in irritation.

"I'll tell you later, Jake," Bella said.

"When?" Carlisle asked Sam as if the interruption hadn't occurred.

"Bella?" Sam asked.

"After dinner," Bella said. "I'll tell him I'm going to the res to hang with Jake. He won't ask too many questions after that."

"You shouldn't be there, Bella. It's not safe," Edward said.

Jasper shook his head in resignation as Bella whipped around and, for the first time, looked directly at Edward.

"Jasper?" Bella choked out turning to meet his eyes after glaring at Edward for a moment.

Jasper smirked and said, "You got it, Darlin'."

Edward didn't have time to ask what the hell was going on before Jasper slammed Bella's anger into him. The bronze haired vampire staggered back a step before regaining his balance.

"You no longer have the right to talk to me about my safety," Bella said, her voice barely a whisper. "You gave that up when you decided you no longer wanted me in your life."

"Bella..." Edward began and it was an anguished sound.

"No, we're not doing this," Bella said flatly. "Everyone but Jake needs to get out of here. He can bring me to the clearing after dinner."

Everyone hesitated for a moment but finally Carlisle nodded and the vampires followed him out of the house. As soon as they were gone, Sam left to gather the other wolves from La Push and get them ready to meet with the vampires.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER****5**

"So what's with the poetic justice and all that?" Jake asked as he followed Bella into the kitchen after the others were gone.

As Bella heated up the casserole and set the table, she told Jake the story about baseball with the Cullens, Laurant, Victoria, and James and the trip to Arizona.

"Sam let us know about you being bitten and the Cullens keeping you from turning," Jake said. "I can't believe it was so close."

Bella shrugged. "I was angry afterwards that Edward hadn't just let me change," she said ignoring Jake's growl. "But obviously it's a good thing. Can you imagine if I'd been changed and then he told me he didn't want me?"

Jake hesitated as he was about to say something and Bella arched an eyebrow. Jake sighed heavily.

"I just...I don't think he's as over you as he apparently told you," Jake said. "He doesn't act like a guy who stopped loving you."

"Edward has tremendous room for guilt," Bella said bitterly.

Jake shrugged and said, "I'm just saying, as a guy, that's not how we act if we're over an ex-girlfriend. Not that I think you should get back together with him."

Bella snorted and said, "That's not an option."

"Even if he still loves you?" Jake asked.

Bella met Jake's eyes and he flinched at the emptiness in her orbs.

"Either he lied to me for a year when he said we were forever or he lied to me in the woods with the intention of causing me as much pain as possible," Bella said. "I don't see what explanation he could ever offer me to make one of those acceptable."

Jake nodded at that statement. "The other one, Jasper, seems to think Edward still loves you," he said.

"I know," Bella said pulling the casserole out of the oven just as Charlie walked in the door.

"Hey, Jake," Charlie said heartily as he hung up his gun belt. "It's good to see you."

"Hey, Charlie," Jake said with a smile. "Is it okay if I crash dinner?"

"If it's okay with Bella, it's okay with me," Charlie said.

"I invited him, Dad," Bella said. "Is it okay if I go hang out with Jake after dinner? I don't have any homework."

"Sure, Bells, there's a game on I want to catch," Charlie said as he sat down and helped himself to the casserole.

Bella resisted rolling her eyes. There was always a game on that Charlie wanted to watch.

The three ate mostly in silence. Charlie quickly moved to the living room while Jake and Bella cleaned up and then headed out the door.

"Don't wait up," Bella said as she followed Jake out to her truck.

As the two drove down the highway, Jake kept glancing over at Bella. She ignored it at first but after half a dozen sideways looks, she sighed.

"What is it, Jake? Just say it, whatever it is," she ordered.

"Did you know? I mean, before you were with him, did you know what he is?" Jake asked quietly.

"I knew he was beautiful, smart, and untouchable," Bella replied. "I knew he wasn't normal. I don't know if I let myself believe he wasn't human but after I talked to you on the beach, I knew."

"And you still were with him," Jake said.

Bella glanced at Jake and said, "He didn't ask for this any more than you did, Jake. He can't help what he is. I fell in love with him, regardless."

"So...he's not a monster to you?" Jake asked, his voice barely audible.

"Oh, Jake! I don't see any of you as monsters," Bella said, sudden understanding dawning. "Vampires, werewolves, humans...it's not what you are that makes a monster, it's the decisions you make. The Cullens choose not to kill, they fight the instinct to take human life. How could they be monsters? And you, you guys protect - you protect the tribe, you've protected me, you protect Forks. You're not mindless, you don't kill indiscriminately. There's nothing monstrous about it."

"But I turn into a giant wolf!" Jake exclaimed.

"So? What does your shape matter? You're still you," Bella said with a shrug.

"It really is that easy for you, isn't it?" Jake said with awe. "You see the person behind the monster."

"You're not monsters," Bella said patiently. "I've met monsters. James was a monster. Victoria is a monster. None of you are monsters."

Jake indicated the turnoff for Bella who successfully made the turn onto what was barely a dirt track. Her truck bumped heavily over the uneven ground throwing the two passengers around the cab. Finally, the truck could go no further and sat stuck in a rut while the two climbed out.

"We're going to have carry this thing down to the road when we're done," Jake said with a shake of his head. "You okay? That was pretty bumpy."

Bella shrugged. "I'll have my normal black and blue skin tomorrow," she said. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Jake chuckled slightly and started walking only to realize that Bella wasn't going to be able to make the hike. He turned to offer to carry her only to smell the rest of the group arriving.

"We heard you hit that rut from the clearing," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Don't hate the truck," Bella said with a mock glare.

Sam glanced at Jake and then looked back at Bella expectantly.

"Oh, right," Bella said looking around but studiously avoiding Edward. "Who gets to carry the human?"

Jake laughed loudly at that and said, "I assumed I'd be doing it since I was the one with you. Didn't know we'd have a welcome committee."

"How fast are you? I might slow you down," Bella said.

Jake and Sam snorted at that but Alice said, "I'll take you, Bella. You're used to being carried by one of us."

Jake snorted out a laugh at Alice who was so tiny that the werewolf figured Bella would crush her.

"She's a lot stronger than she looks," Bella murmured to Jake.

With that, Jasper lifted Bella lightly onto Alice's back and, ignoring the growl from Edward, the two vampires took off with Bella. The rest of the Cullens followed closely behind with the two wolves fanning out on either side of them.

Upon reaching the clearing, Alice sat Bella gently on her feet and Jasper kept a hand on Bella's arm to be sure she had her balance. Bella stood staring in shock at the group of wolves waiting at the edge of the trees. When Sam and Jake appeared, the wolves quickly disappeared into the woods only to return moments later as half dressed teenage boys.

"Bella!" two of the boys called out happily.

Bella ran, tripping slightly several times, across the clearing and was immediately scooped into bear hugs by the two teenagers.

"Quil! Embry! You're both wolves? Geez, can't anyone around this town be human?" Bella laughed.

"Nah, being this fast is too much fun," a gawky youth said from behind Embry.

"Seth! Oh my, you've grown over a foot since I saw you last month," Bella said hugging the gangly teen.

Seth chuckled and said, "Yeah, you should hear my mom complain about buying me clothes."

Bella laughed and leaned against the group of Quileutes surrounding her. Edward was glowering at this, Alice and Jasper had almost identical looks of disgust on their faces, and Carlisle and Esme looked concerned.

"We should get started," Sam rumbled out.

"Right, sorry," Bella said moving away from the group and sitting at the edge of the clearing. "I'll just be over here out of the way."

"Dr. Cullen, what do we need to know?" Sam asked, alpha to alpha.

"First, Victoria herself is only a threat to humans," Carlisle said. "However, none of us believes she would have come alone to get her revenge. She must have others with her or nearby that she can call on when the time comes."

"Like Laurent?" Bella asked softly.

"He's in Alaska," Esme said. "He's with the Denalis."

"Are you sure? Have you spoken to them?" Bella asked.

"Who is Laurent?" Sam asked.

"He was the third member of James' coven when they were here in the spring," Bella said quietly. "In his defense, he did come to warn us about James but he was with them for a long time and might still feel loyalty to them."

"I'll call Kate when we're done here," Alice said. "Find out if he's still up there or if not, when he left. If Laurent is with Victoria, that could explain why she chose now though two against seven isn't exactly smart."

"Seven?" Quil asked.

"Emmett and Rosalie," Bella answered. "They've been traveling."

"They're on their way back," Carlisle said. "They should arrive in the morning."

Before anyone could respond to that pronouncement, Alice's eyes glazed over and the vampires went still.

"What is it, Alice? What are you seeing?" Bella asked quietly.

"Victoria's raising an army," Alice said blinking her eyes clear. "More accurately, she's having another vampire create her an army of newborns. She hasn't decided to attack yet but that's the inevitable conclusion to creating an army."

"Newborns," Jasper spit out. "Great. Now the Volturi will be coming to visit. This is a cluster-"

Jasper cut off his sentence with a sheepish look at Esme who was glaring at him.

"You know I don't tolerate that kind of language, Jasper Hale!" Esme scolded.

"Sorry, Esme," Jasper said looking at the ground.

Some of the wolves chuckled and Seth murmured, "She sounds just like my mom."

This caused Esme to smile brilliantly at the youngest wolf. Seth blushed profusely at her attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Okay, how do we fight an army?" Sam asked. "I'm assuming that this will be a large number of vampires."

"It doesn't matter how many there are," Jasper said quietly. "A newborn army doesn't need thousands like a human army but no human army could ever stand against a newborn army."

"So these newborns are different from you?" Jake asked.

"Yes," Carlisle said. "Vampires are never stronger than in the first year after being turned. Newborns still have their human blood lingering in their tissues, fueling them in a way that older vampires do not."

"So we're screwed," Embry said.

"No, newborns are stronger but they are also unskilled and easily distracted. Any vampire or werewolf with some fighting skill can defeat a newborn if properly trained," Carlisle replied.

"And you can train us?" Jake asked.

"Actually, Jasper is the expert on newborns," Carlisle said and stepped back to allow Jasper to take over.

"As Carlisle said, newborns are incredibly strong but they have only the most basic of fighting abilities and are very easily distracted," Jasper said. "They will come at you straight on or from behind so do not let them get their arms around you. They will crush you instantly if they get a hold of you. I thought the best way to do this would be with demonstrations."

Jasper and Carlisle stepped slightly away from the group and Jasper gestured for Carlisle to attack. The wolves watched the blur of motion as the two vampires fought with Carlisle attacking over and over while Jasper always managed to put him down.

This went on for hours with Carlisle switching out with Esme, Alice, and Edward against Jasper so the wolves could see how different statures and skill levels would need to be compensated for while fighting.

After several hours, Jasper called a halt and asked if there were any questions.

"What about me?" Bella asked quietly. "I obviously can't fight them but what can I do to help."

"Your scent is what they will be following, Bella," Jasper said. "You're the one Victoria wants. So, just your scent in the area will be enough to distract them and put them into a frenzy."

"No way in hell, Jasper," Edward growled clearly responding to Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper met Edward's eyes unflinchingly and said, "It's really not up to you."

"You aren't going to put her in that kind of danger," Edward snarled.

"I take it this is about me," Bella said approaching the group from her safe seat on the other side of the clearing. She looked up at Jasper and asked, "What were you thinking?"

"Having you here, in the clearing with us, will cause them to devolve into mindlessness," Jasper said.

"How would that work?" Bella asked. "It seems like I'd be more of a hindrance than a help if I'm in the middle of the fighting. You wouldn't be concentrating on killing the newborns but on protecting me instead."

"She's right," Sam said. "Even if the newborns didn't manage to get to her she could be hurt or killed accidentally by one of you or us."

"Edward once told me that when you are hunting you are ruled almost completely by scent and instinct," Bella said without looking at the vampire in question. "So wouldn't it be the same in a fight? I mean, I'm apparently really yummy smelling to all of you and if you are operating on instinct and smell..."

The vampires all winced at the thought.

"That's a good point," Jasper said. "It's not something I had factored in but you're right that it would be dangerous. I was, however, thinking of putting you with the wolves."

Sam looked at him curiously.

"I thought you could pick a couple of your pack to guard her at the far end of the clearing," Jasper said. "She could sit on Jacob's back and whoever you pick could guard in sentry positions. That way she would be able to get away quickly if things went down hill and would be protected if any of the newborns got too close."

"We aren't without risk ourselves," Sam said quietly. "While we have higher thought processes while in wolf form, accidents happen particularly when we are going after vampires. Instinct often overrides logic in those situations."

"Hmmm, it's something to consider moving forward," Carlisle said. "Like Edward, I would prefer if Bella were safely away from the fighting but it's Bella's choice as long as we can keep her safe."

"We should get you home, Bells," Jake said. "You still need to go to school in the morning and it's pretty late. Don't want Charlie getting mad at me."

"Yeah, right," Bella said with a smirk. "If he thinks I'm with you, he won't care if I come home at night at all."

Jake grinned at that while Edward growled.

As the others began to move off the field, Edward stepped toward Bella. Everyone else froze in response.

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward said softly.

"I think you said everything when you left me in the woods," Bella replied.

"No, Bella," Edward's voice nearly broke. He whispered, "I lied."

"I know," Bella said calmly.

Edward's eyes widened slightly but then he shook his head as he realized she meant about loving her in the first place.

"No, no, I mean I lied that day in the woods," he explained.

"I know," Bella repeated.

"But...how?" Edward asked in confusion.

Bella's eyes flickered to Jasper. "You can't hide how you feel from Jasper," she said. "And when I told him you no longer loved me, well, the fury he felt at that was so great he couldn't keep it in and then he said we had to talk about it. The only reason he would have been that angry and needed to discuss it was if you did love me and had lied to me about it so that you could leave."

"Geez, Bella," Jake said in awe. "Your brain is scary."

"Edward always said you were too perceptive," Esme murmured looking at her oldest son in disappointment.

"So you know I love you?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Yes, but the thing I've come to realize is that sometimes love just isn't enough," Bella said softly. "You might still love me but you don't want me, don't want to be with me. At least not enough to fight for us the way I would have. Which means you don't love me enough. And I deserve more than that. I deserve someone who loves me enough to fight for me no matter what."

The whole group stared at her in shock. Finally, Jacob starting clapping slowly. The other wolves joined in after a moment's hesitation and Bella blushed furiously.

"You think I'm not willing to fight for you?" Edward asked disbelief and fury coloring his voice. "What do you think we've been doing here all night?"

Bella shook her head. "I've never doubted that you'd protect me," she said. "That's not what I meant. You proved that beyond a shadow of a doubt when you took on James. And I know very well that you fight your instincts every time you get near me."

"Then how else am I supposed to fight for you, Bella? What else can I do?" Edward hissed.

The tone of his question caused the wolves to growl low and for Jasper to step closer to Bella.

This brought Edward up short and he stared at his brother in shock.

"I would never hurt her," Edward whispered. "You don't need to protect her from me."

"You already have hurt her," Jasper said. "You don't have the slightest inclination of how badly you've hurt her."

"You think I don't know?" Edward demanded.

"I think you believe that she can't possibly have felt as much pain as you at your decision because she's human and you think she can't feel as deeply as you," Jasper said calmly. "The thing is, Edward, I can feel what both of you feel and I have to tell you, her pain makes yours feel like a mosquito bite."

The vampires all stared at Jasper in surprise. This was not normal for a human and they all knew it.

"How...how is that possible?" Edward asked.

Bella just shook her head. "Did you really think I didn't love you as much as you loved me?" she asked.

At that Edward looked guilty and Bella laughed humorlessly. "Well, I always knew I loved you more than you loved me," she said. "That's why your speech in the woods wasn't a surprise."

"Bella, I was lying," Edward said.

"Yes, but you had already made it clear you didn't want me forever," Bella said. "And how many more years could you have realistically stayed in Forks? I mean, you aren't aging and people would eventually notice. So we'd go off to college together and have four or five years. Then what? I'd be in my early twenties and you'd be seventeen. Then I'd have to get a job and you'd have to start high school over again. Was I supposed to up and move every four years while pretending to be your older sister and then your mother and then finally your grandmother? Was that how you pictured our life together?"

Edward looked away in shame at having actually never considered those things.

"So you would have had to leave me eventually because you weren't willing to turn me," Bella said. "Or to allow Carlisle to do so. There was no alternative for us, Edward. Because you aren't human anymore and you hate yourself for it and I am human and hate myself for it."

"No, Bella, being human..." Edward began but Bella cut him off.

"Being a human in love with a vampire isn't something to be happy about," Bella said. "And despite what you obviously believe, I can't just decide to not love you or to fall in love with a human boy. It doesn't work that way. There's nothing else to say, Edward. I loved you enough to give up my life and my family to be with you and you didn't love me enough to accept that. Knowing that is the situation, well, there's really nothing left to talk about."

With that Bella turned and began to walk away from the clearing. Almost instantly, strong, warm arms scooped her up and swiftly ran down the barely there path to her truck. As they ran, the pair was surrounded by large wolves, howling all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER****7**

Bella took a deep breath as she turned into Forks High's parking lot. She knew that, in a lot of ways, today would be harder than yesterday. After having it out with Edward in the clearing the night before, she knew exactly where they both stood - there was no longer any hope in her that they would get a happily ever after. The dream of her future was no longer within reach and yet her heart wasn't ready to let go of Edward despite what she had said in the clearing. Added to that, Rosalie was returning and she had always hated Bella and would likely be angry about needing to protect the human yet again.

The one bright spot of the day was that Bella knew Emmett was returning as well. She had missed the big bear of a vampire and had been so excited to see him at her birthday party. The couple had left directly after the papercut incident but Bella assumed they were up to speed on Edward's decision to walk away from Bella only to be stopped by Alice's vision or lack of vision, more accurately.

Sliding out of the truck, Bella immediately spied the massive vampire leaning against his equally massive Jeep. He would have been visible even if the student body hadn't been standing well back from his presence. It was as if he hadn't gone to school with them the previous year or perhaps the other students had simply forgotten how huge and imposing he really was.

"Emmett!" Bella cried and ran across the parking lot.

As she threw herself into his arms, Emmett gently wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He spun her around in circles before setting her back on her feet. Bella clutched his arm after he let her go to be sure she kept her balance. Then she threw her arms around his neck again and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for coming," she whispered in his ear.

The entire school seemed to be frozen in the parking lot or just beyond watching the display.

Then Bella turned her attention to Rosalie standing stiff on the other side of the Jeep.

"Hello, Rosalie," Bella said quietly. "You look lovely as always."

Rosalie glared at her and said, "My brother is heartbroken."

Bella's face turned hard and her eyes went flat, all happiness and life fleeing their depths. Emmett turned and glared at Rosalie as well.

"His choice, Rosalie," Bella said, her voice holding no human emotions. "Something he denied me."

Rosalie looked away not knowing how to respond to that truth. Edward had made the decision to break his own heart by leaving and he had denied Bella the right to make her own choices. He truly had no one to blame but himself even if he had done it for the noblest of reasons.

"He was trying to protect you," Rosalie tried.

Bella shook her head. "I believed that at first," she said. "But now I don't think it was ever about me at all."

Rosalie and Emmett stared at her for a second. "What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think he's nearly as noble as you guys seem to," Bella said. "He always told me he was selfish. I never believed him before but now I think that might be the one time he was actually honest."

"I don't follow, Bella," Emmett said.

"He wasn't trying to protect me," Bella said flatly. "He was trying to protect himself. He was scared and he ran. And he did so by pushing me away in the most hurtful way possible."

"He stayed to keep you safe," Rosalie insisted.

"No, he stayed because Alice didn't give him a choice," Bella said. "He didn't choose to stay, Rosalie. He was forced to by a vision. His choice had already been made and it was to live his eternity without me around. So I'm giving him what he wanted."

Suddenly Bella was incredibly angry. "Besides, this is what you wanted, Rosalie. You made it very clear you didn't want me with Edward. Well, now I'm not and you still hate me. So basically nothing I can do will be a win with you. Why should I bother trying to make you happy?" she said.

"You are still putting my family in danger," Rosalie hissed.

Bella shrugged. "I didn't ask them to stay," she said. "I didn't ask them to protect me from Victoria. I was willing to leave town. Alice refused to allow me to leave and Jasper refuses to stop trying to kill Victoria. So take up your issues with them, not me. I'm done being your stomping ground."

Bella looked back and forth between Rosalie and Emmett before it dawned on her and she gave a short laugh.

"You wouldn't have come back, would you, Rosalie?" Bella said with a bitter smile on her face. "Carlisle called and you would have refused but Emmett wouldn't hear it. That's what really pisses you off. That Emmett wanted to come back and help protect me and the rest of the family despite the fact that you didn't want to."

"You don't know anything about it," Rosalie growled.

"Grow up," Bella spat out. "The world doesn't revolve around you and every single one of the Cullens would be there in a second for you or Emmett. Stop making this about you. You aren't the one with the death threat looming over your head."

Rosalie glared at Bella but kept her mouth shut after Emmett sent her a look he'd never used before in the entire time they'd been together. Plus, Rosalie knew Bella was right - every single one of the Cullens and Bella herself would drop everything and rush to help either Rosalie or Emmett if they needed it.

"You know we'll keep you safe, right, Bells?" Emmett said focusing on the girl in front of him instead of his mate.

Bella nodded and smiled at Emmett. "I know you won't let Victoria near me," she said. "Jasper's already well into war planning. And Sam is gearing the wolves up."

Rosalie sneered at the mention of the shape shifters but remained silent as Jasper walked up beside Bella.

"Bells, can you dial it back a little?" Jasper asked softly.

Bella closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Thanks," Jasper said with a slight smile. "Your anger is almost as overwhelming as your pain."

"Sorry, Jasper," Bella said.

"It wasn't your fault," Jasper said sending Rosalie a clear look.

"Am I the only sane one in this family?" Rosalie demanded. "All she has done is bring danger to this family."

"That's not true," Jasper said. "You know it's not true. I can feel your jealousy, Rose. You need to let it go because I won't let Bella die."

"You're as bad as Edward," Rosalie spat at him. "What is it about her that has the men in this family panting after her?"

Bella stared at Rosalie is shock as Emmett and Jasper both shook their heads.

"How can you even say that, Rose? You're my mate. Just because I don't want Bella to die doesn't mean I'm in love with her or want to be with her instead of you," Emmett said quietly. "Why can't you understand that she's like a baby sister to me?"

"Is that your story, too, dear brother?" Rosalie practically hissed. "That she's a baby sister?"

"No," Jasper said. "I don't see her as a baby or a sister. She is my friend. And I'd never disrespect Alice or Edward by allowing harm to come to Bella when I know how much they love her. I can feel how Alice feels, Rosalie, and as her mate I would do anything to keep her from experiencing a moment's pain. Bella's death would haunt Alice for the rest of her existence and that I will never allow."

Rosalie looked away guiltily. She knew that Alice was deeply attached to Bella, maybe more so than Edward because Alice had no problem with Bella becoming a vampire and being together for eternity. The blonde vampire understood Jasper's need to keep his mate from pain as well since that was the only reason Rosalie had returned to Forks. Had she insisted that Emmett stay away, he never would have forgiven himself if Bella came to harm and Rosalie could not allow Emmett to live with that kind of guilt.

"Where is Alice?" Bella asked.

"She needed to concentrate on...looking," Jasper said with a slight hesitation.

"Is it because she can't see me anymore?" Bella asked.

"It's more complicated than that apparently," Jasper said. "She sees you sometimes, but then you disappear. She doesn't know why but she no longer believes it's because you die."

"Well that's a relief," Bella said with a slight smile.

"We're going to be late for class," Jasper said quietly.

Bella looked around and realized that they were the only ones left in the parking lot. She turned and hurried toward the school building with Jasper effortelssly keeping pace at her side.

"Edward is here," Jasper said quietly. "He won't be inside but he's protecting the perimeter."

Bella nodded to indicate she'd heard him but did not respond in any other way. Jasper felt the spike of her pain at hearing his name though and silently cursed his brother for it as the two entered their first class just as the bell rang.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Edward had heard the entire conversation between Bella and his siblings as well as the thoughts of his family members. He had always known that Rosalie was jealous of Bella but had not thought she'd be so ridiculous as to think that Emmett would look at Bella that way when he was so completely devoted to Rose. Jasper's thoughts were slightly more problematic. While the Texan was beyond in love with Alice, he was aware of Bella as a beautiful woman in a way that Emmett was not. He had stated the truth when he said what he felt for Bella was friendship though.

Edward had also heard Jasper's silent cursing of him at Bella's pain in thinking of Edward. It caused a rippling shudder of pain to rip through Edward to know just how badly he had harmed the one person he had sworn to protect. It was his own fault he knew. His certainty of his own superiority had not allowed him to see or believe that Bella could possibly feel as deeply as he did. She was human after all so couldn't possibly feel the depth and complexity of emotions that a vampire could. He had been an idiot and had no idea how to fix what he had broken.

A growl escaped his throat as he smelled a familiar vampire. Instantaneously he was in front of the couple who stood several hundred yards farther from the school.

"Hello, Edward," the feminine voice was soft and musical but did not lessen his aggression.

"We did not come to harm your human," Laurent said. "Kindly cease growling at my mate."

"Edward would never harm me," Irina said calmly. "Isn't that right, Edward? We're family after all."

"I can't make that promise," Edward said evenly. "If you hurt Bella, I would end you."

Laurent growled at the threat but Irina just chuckled.

"Alice wasn't kidding," Irina said. "You really are mated to this girl. Tanya is quite disappointed."

"Why are you here?" Edward asked.

"Alice called and wondered if Laurent was still with the family," Irina said. "Something about Victoria creating newborns and attacking the Cullens. So we came to offer our assistance. It's just us for now. Eleazar asked us to assess the situation and let them know if the rest of the family is needed. You'll have to fill us in on what's going on."

Edward nodded once and pulled out of his aggressive stance. Nothing either of them was thinking indicated a lie or hidden motive.

"You should go to the house," Edward said. "The wolves will not know you're friendly and will not hesitate to attack."

"Wolves?" Laurent asked.

"Carlisle will explain," Irina said taking Laurent's arm. "Let's not test Edward's patience any longer. He clearly does not want us so close to his Bella."

Edward nodded once in gratitude but waited for them to depart before turning back to the school. He called Carlisle to give him a heads up and was not surprised to find Jasper waiting for him at a side door.

"What was it? Should I get Bella to the house? I could feel your anxiety and aggression," Jasper said.

"Irina and Laurent are in town," Edward said. "Alice apparently called to check on Laurent and they decided to come down to help."

"Do you trust them?" Jasper asked.

"I picked up no thoughts indicating deceit," Edward said.

"Tonight will be interesting then," Jasper said. "She's not just going to stay home you know."

"I know," Edward said.

"A little restraint, Edward," Jasper chided as Edward's fear, guilt, and pain nearly overwhelmed him.

"Sorry," Edward said. "You'll need to hunt soon."

"I know," Jasper said. "I'll leave Bella with the family tonight and go. You should come, too. None of us can afford to hold off when we don't know when an attack will occur."

Edward hesitated and Jasper sighed. "You need to give her time, Edward," Jasper said gently. "She loves you - God, how much she loves you - but you hurt her so much. She needs to come to terms with how badly you can damage her before she can decide if she can forgive you and give you the power to do it again. And, Edward, if you still aren't willing to allow her to become a vampire, you need to walk away. Winning her back and still refusing to give her what she needs, it's cruel."

Jasper turned and walked back into the building leaving Edward blinking at his back at the parting message.

* * *

><p>Bella walked beside Jasper at the end of the day. As the two exited the building, Angela walked up to them.<p>

"Is Alice sick, Jasper?" Angela asked shyly. She'd only rarely spoken to Jasper before and found him rather intimidating but he was Bella's friend so she was willing to make the effort.

"Yes," Jasper said. "Carlisle thinks she caught whatever Bella had."

"Well, tell her I hope she feels better soon, okay?" Angela said with a wave as she headed to her own car.

Jasper waited until he and Bella were in the truck before he looked at her and let his curiosity loose.

Bella chuckled. "I wondered what you thought of that," she said. "Angela is a great friend and an all around good person. You make her nervous."

"That's the normal human response to us, Bella," Jasper teased.

"Never claimed to be normal," Bella said with a smile. "Are you going to tell me what happened today?"

Jasper looked at her in surprise and she gave her amusement free reign so he would feel it.

"Did you really think I hadn't noticed you slipping outside this afternoon?" Bella asked.

"You are entirely too observant, Bella Swan," Jasper said with a chuckle. "I felt Edward and came out to make sure there wasn't a problem. There wasn't. However, we do have visitors."

Bella arched a brow and then her face darkened. Her jealousy and anger poured out of her and almost left Jasper panting at its intensity.

"Sorry, sorry," Bella murmured and drew her emotions back in. "Who is it?"

"After I tell you, will you explain that reaction to me?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe," Bella said.

"Its Irina and Laurent," Jasper said. "Alice called to see if Laurent was still in Alaska and the two decided to come down and help us out."

Bella nodded but Jasper felt tendrils of her fear at Laurent's name.

"Tanya?" Bella asked, her teeth clenched and understanding dawned for Jasper.

"No, she isn't here," Jasper said quietly. "Or at least she wasn't in the woods and it would be very unlike her to give up an opportunity to flirt with Edward."

"Kind of why I figured she'd be here," Bella murmured. "It's probably too much for me to ask you not to tell Edward about this, huh?"

"It's nearly impossible to keep secrets from a mind reader," Jasper said. "But I promise to try."

"Thanks," Bella said sending him a genuine smile and her gratitude as she pulled into her driveway.

"I need to take you to the house, Bella," Jasper said. "I have to hunt and you'll be safer there."

"I can't go until I fix Charlie dinner and leave him a note," Bella said slipping out of the truck. "Is Sam here?"

"No, but a couple of them are in the woods behind the house," Jasper said.

Bella nodded and Jasper followed her into the house. A moment later, the door opened again and Jacob, Quil, and Seth walked in.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said. "How was school?"

Bella shrugged as she pulled out the ingredients for chicken enchiladas and began to prepare the food.

"It was fine," Bella said. "More vampires are in town - good guys."

Quil snorted and Bella leveled a look at him that had him hunching and Jasper fighting a smile.

"The mechanic?" Jake asked a gleam in his eye.

"Yes, Rosalie and Emmett are back," Bella said. "Also, Irina and Laurent came down from Alaska to help. Laurent is new to the Cullen diet though so his eyes are probably still red."

She glanced at Jasper for confirmation.

"Yes, it takes about a year of an animal diet for the red to fade," Jasper said. "Of course, if his eyes are black, that's probably worse than if they are red."

"Why?" Seth asked curiously.

"Means he's hungry," Bella said without looking up from the chicken she was dicing. "More dangerous to humans, less control."

It took several moments for the utter silence to penetrate and for Bella to look up from what she was doing. The looks ranged from amusement to disgust to confusion.

"What?" she asked blushing furiously and looking back down at the counter.

"Learn that the hard way, Bells?" Jake asked, his tone arch.

"No, actually," Bella retorted. "Edward got crabbier the darker his eyes got. I put two and two together since I do live with a male. I know how you guys work."

"Uh, Bella, this one's eyes are pretty dark," Quil said.

Bella glared at Quil. "This one has a name," she practically growled. "It's Jasper. And he's standing right there. If you want to ask him a question, go ahead."

Jasper chuckled slightly at her response and then arched an eyebrow at Quil.

"Trust me, dog, you aren't even remotely appetizing," Jasper said and Bella slapped him lightly on the arm as she slid the baking dish into the oven.

"Jasper, be nice," Bella ordered. "Okay, I have homework. You are all welcome to stay but as soon as the enchiladas are done, I'm leaving a note for Charlie and heading to the Cullens."

The wolves looked at each other and then Jake sighed.

"We'll be in the woods," Jake said. "We'll follow you to the border."

"That's still in effect?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Jake said. "The treaty hasn't been changed. Except your house and land."

Bella rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to Carlisle," she said. "It seems kind of ridiculous to allow that stupid line to get in the way if getting rid of it would help stop Victoria."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I'm not really happy with the next several chapters. This wasn't really where I had intended the story to go but it's what happened when I started writing so...

**CHAPTER**** 9**

Jasper could feel Bella's nervousness as they rode up the long driveway to the Cullen house. He tried to send her waves of calm but it seemed like they bounced right off without having an effect. As soon as the truck stopped, Jasper sped around the truck and opened the door for Bella.

"Thanks," Bella said as Jasper helped her out of the truck and then kept her hand in his.

"Just breathe, Bella," Jasper whispered in her ear as they moved toward the house.

Bella nodded and took a deep breath causing Jasper to chuckle. The amusement at her expense caught Bella's attention enough to make her forget her nerves until they were inside the house and she saw the group of vampires gathered there.

"You must be Bella," Irina said moving forward. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

"Hello," Bella said quietly trying to focus on the blonde vampire and not Laurent.

"Bella, it's nice to see you again," Laurent said though he remained where he was.

Bella smiled slightly in his direction without actually looking at him. She tightened her hold on Jasper's hand unconsciously but the slight movement caught Irina's attention.

"I thought you were Edward's mate," Irina said glancing around the room before focusing on Bella's hand in Jasper's again.

Bella blushed furiously and dropped Jasper's hand like it was on fire. Jasper just shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Um, I guess there's some things that the Cullen's haven't managed to tell you yet," Bella said looking at the floor.

"Like Alice is sharing Jasper with a human?" Irina said with a laugh.

"Hmph," Alice snorted. "Bella, do you love Jasper?"

Bella's head snapped up and she looked at Alice. "Of course," she said.

"Like you love Edward?" Alice asked gently.

Bella shook her head. "No," she said quietly. "I love Jasper like I love you and Emmett and Carlisle and Esme."

"Exactly," Alice said glaring at Irina. "I always thought Tanya was the troublemaker in your family but I'm beginning to change my opinion, Irina."

"I meant no offense," Irina said sincerely. "It is just very rare to see a mated vampire allow his mate to be so familiar with another."

"Edward does not allow me to do anything," Bella said flatly. "I do what I want with who I want. That was true even when Edward and I were together."

Irina looked at Edward to see how he would take such a statement but Edward's eyes never left Bella and his expression never changed from one of regret and pain.

"Clearly, something was left out when Alice called," Irina said. "Why don't you fill us in?"

"Bella, may I tell them your story?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Carlisle," Bella said moving into the house and sinking onto the couch.

As Carlisle began the story for Irina and Laurent, Alice and Jasper moved to sit on either side of Bella and Emmett took up a sentry position behind the couch. Bella leaned against Alice and closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the hurtful words. Alice wrapped an arm around Bella and squeezed gently.

"Alice, stop thinking mean things at Edward," Bella said quietly.

The whole room went silent and then attention focused on Bella.

"How did you know I was doing that?" Alice asked.

"Because I know you," Bella said without opening her eyes. "And because Jasper suddenly got really amused by something and it wasn't Carlisle's retelling of my screwed up life."

Emmett chuckled at that and Alice sighed.

"Sorry," she said to Bella while thinking an apology at Edward.

"I deserve much worse," Edward said quietly.

"Just stop," Bella said sitting up. "Just...go hunt. You need to eat."

Irina blinked at Bella and then burst out laughing.

"Is she always like this?" Irina asked. "So accepting and...human?"

"Yes," Esme said her voice full of love. "Bella is wonderful."

"I love you too, Esme," Bella said with a smile. "Now seriously, Edward and Jasper need to go hunt. Probably the rest of you do as well."

"We ate just before arriving," Irina said with a shrug.

"Bella, we can't all go or there will be no one to protect you if Victoria shows up," Carlisle pointed out.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Bella said focusing on Carlisle. "You and Sam need to change the treaty. It's stupid that the border still exists. It's going to make it harder to catch Victoria and whoever she's got with her."

"The border is to protect the tribe," Carlisle said. "If Sam would like the pack to cross it, I have no objection but he isn't going to remove the border."

Bella shrugged. "I'll yell at him," she said with a smile. "I think he's afraid of me."

"You aren't wrong," Jasper said. "You terrify Sam."

Before Bella could respond, her phone beeped and she pulled it out to read the text message she had received.

_Is__the__mechanic__in__town__yet?__Can__I__come__meet__her?_

Jasper chuckled as Bella's amusement filtered into him.

"Want to let the rest of us in on the joke?" Emmett groused.

"Jacob wants to meet Rose," Jasper said.

"Why?" Emmett asked with a frown but Jasper felt no concern from him.

"Because he's a mechanic and Bella told him that Rose was the one who did all the work on our cars," Jasper said.

Rosalie didn't seem to have a reaction to this but Jasper could feel her guilt at the knowledge that Bella had spoken highly of her.

"Is he any good?" Rosalie asked.

"He keeps Bella's truck operational," Jasper said.

"Stop hating the truck," Bella said with a swat at Jasper. Turning to Carlisle and Esme, she asked, "Can Jake come over? He really does want to meet Rosalie and if he was here, he could protect me while you guys hunt."

"It's fine with me," Carlisle said and Esme nodded.

Bella texted a yes to Jake quickly and received an immediate response.

_Not__alone.__Q,__E,__and__Seth,__ok?_

"There will be four of them coming," Bella said looking at Carlisle.

At his nod, Bella sent Jake the affirmative. It was only minutes later that they came out of the woods, all half dressed and shoving each other while laughing.

Carlisle opened the door and gestured them inside.

"Hello Jacob," Carlisle said. "It's nice to see you again."

"Thanks for letting us come, Dr. Cullen," Jake said politely. "This is Quil, Embry, and Seth. I don't think you were formally introduced."

"Bella!" Seth exclaimed rushing toward her with barely a nod at the doctor.

"Hey, Seth," Bella said with a laugh as she rose to give him a hug.

Quil, Embry, and Jake weren't far behind but the others glanced around the room warily.

"You guys know all the Cullens except Emmett and Rosalie," Bella said gesturing to the two family members. "And this is a Cullen cousin, Irina, and her mate, Laurent."

"Cousin?" Embry asked with a raised brow.

"Complicated," Bella said.

Jake was looking at Rosalie appreciatively and he said, "So you're the mechanic, huh?"

Rosalie sneered but replied, "Yes."

"Bella said you might be willing to give me a tour of the garage," Jake said ignoring her attitude. "I work out of a shed and on a very limited budget. I bet you have all the best tools."

"Do you really work on that monstrosity she drives?" Rosalie asked.

Jake grinned and said, "If Charlie hadn't bought the truck for her as a welcome home present, I'd have been stuck driving it."

The room filled with sudden understanding of Bella's attachment to the truck. None of them had known Charlie bought it for her when she arrived in Forks.

"Seriously, you guys need to hunt," Bella said glancing at Jasper in concern. "Jake and the guys can protect me while you're out."

Jake nodded and said, "No worries. We've got it covered and the others are patrolling."

"Rose and I can stay," Emmett said. "We hunted on the way in from the airport."

"We also hunted on the way into town," Irina said. "We can stay as well."

Carlisle looked at Bella and she nodded. "That's fine," Bella said. "Even Edward will have to admit four vampires and four werewolves ought to be enough to keep me safe."

Everyone but Edward chuckled at the comment and then one by one they blurred out of the house.

There was an awkward moment before Rosalie said, "You really want to see the garage?"

Jake nodded enthusiastically and followed her out of the room. The rest of the boys glanced at Bella before following as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER****10**

"Emmett, why don't you and Laurent go get to know each other while Bella and I have some girl talk," Irina said.

"It's okay, Emmett," Bella said at his questioning look. "Edward and Jasper never would have left if Irina was thinking about using me as dinner."

Emmett and Laurent moved out the back of the house and Bella looked at Irina curiously.

"Why don't you start with why you left Rosalie out of the list of Cullens you love?" Irina said.

Bella met her gaze unflinchingly and said, "Rosalie never gave me a chance to love her. She has disliked me from the beginning and has made no secret of it."

"And yet you spoke highly of her to your friend," Irina said.

"Just because Rosalie doesn't like me, doesn't mean I dislike her," Bella said.

"Alright," Irina said. "Tell me about the situation with you and Edward."

"There isn't anything else to tell," Bella said. "I love him and he walked away."

"Bella, he's mated to you," Irina said gently. "There doesn't seem to be any doubt about that."

Bella shrugged. "I don't really know what that means," she said. "He broke up with me and was going to take the entire family away. If that's being mated, I don't want it."

"It means he needs you," Irina said. "Like he needs blood. He would not have survived if he'd left you."

"And yet he still chose that option," Bella murmured. "He may be mated to me but clearly he'd rather die than be with me."

"You are serious, aren't you?" Irina said in surprise. "He really was going to leave you. I've never heard of such a thing. Mated vampires do not leave their mates, Bella. Ever."

Bella looked away and a tear ran down her face. Almost instantly, the wolves were in the room.

"Bells?" Jake asked quietly.

"I need to leave, Jake," Bella choked out. "Can we go to the reservation?"

"Of course," Jacob said with a glare at Irina. "Whatever you need. You know that."

Bella nodded and rose but suddenly Emmett was there.

"You can't leave, Bella," he said quietly.

The wolves all growled and Emmett stiffened.

"Stop it," Bella ordered. "Just stop. I will not have you fighting each other, do you understand?"

Irina watched in amazement as all the males in the room nodded.

"It's not safe, Bella," Emmett said. "I can't go to the reservation with you and between here and there..."

"Right," Bella said her tone defeated. "Victoria could be waiting with her newborns. I'll just...I'm going to go upstairs."

Everyone watched helplessly while Bella ran up the stairs and turned into Carlisle's study.

"What was that, Irina?" Rosalie demanded.

"You don't even like the girl, cousin," Irina said.

"I don't have to like her," Rosalie said. "But I don't torture her either. Do I want her to be with Edward - no. But he loves her and she loves him. Jasper is clear on that. So if you are here to try to give Tanya a little help in getting into Edward's bed, you're out of luck."

"If he was really mated to her, he wouldn't have been able to walk away," Irina said.

"He's still here, isn't he?" Rosalie sneered. "Just because he said he was leaving doesn't mean he actually would have done so."

"I don't know what's going on," Jake said. "But Bella's upstairs crying and I'm going up to see if she's okay."

Jake took the stairs two at a time and followed the sobbing until he found her. He gathered her into his arms without saying anything and rocked her back and forth. Bella wrapped her arms around his waist and cried against his chest.

"What the hell happened?" Edward snarled as he raced into the house followed closely by Jasper and Alice.

The vampires stopped short as Jasper doubled over from Bella's emotions and they took in the three wolves with their arms crossed glaring at Irina.

"What did you do?" Edward growled advancing on Irina.

Laurent moved to step in but Emmett easily pinned him to the wall.

"I told you I'd kill you if you harmed Bella," Edward said quietly, his rage a deadly calm. "I warned you that it wouldn't matter that you're family. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect her."

"And yet you left her," Irina said. "She told me herself that you walked away from her. She can't be your mate if you could leave her."

"Pay attention," Edward hissed. "I would do anything to protect her. That includes killing myself by leaving her if it would keep her out of harm's way."

"I think Irina needs to understand how much she hurt Bella," Jasper gasped out.

Edward nodded and Jasper let loose the pain and anguish that Bella was emitting, directing it to Irina.

Irina gasped and shuddered at the onslaught. Laurent struggled against Emmett's hold until Alice glared at him.

"He's only making her feel what Bella is feeling because of her. I ripped James' head off," Alice snarled. "Don't think I'd hesitate to do the same to you."

With that, Alice flew up the stairs and burst into Carlisle's study.

"Bella, sweetie, I know it hurts," Alice whispered. "But you're killing Jasper. He can't function with your emotions on overload like this."

Bella looked up and nodded at Alice. She started to take deep breaths and after a few moments she knew she had it under control.

"We should go back down," Bella said quietly.

Keeping an arm wrapped around her shoulders, Jake left the room with Bella and followed Alice down the stairs.

"Sorry, Jasper," Bella said, hugging him when she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"See, that's my point," Irina said waving in Bella's direction. "If she was Edward's mate, he'd have ripped the hands off both of those males for touching her even if one is his brother."

"We're more civilized than that," Carlisle said as he and Esme entered the house. "And I thought you were as well. Apparently, you did not come to help us against an outside threat after all. I'm very disappointed in you, Irina."

Bella moved forward but completely ignored Irina. Instead she went straight to the three wolves in human form. She hugged each of them quickly and then went back to stand in front of Jake.

"You guys need to go," she said quietly. "None of you are going to be able to keep from shifting for much longer. You're too angry. And Esme will be unhappy if you break her house."

"You're sure you're okay here?" Jake asked. "Say the word and we'll take you to the res."

"It's fine," Bella said. "I'm fine. I'll call you tomorrow."

"You're not going home tonight?" Jake asked.

"I doubt it," Bella said. "It's not safe."

"Okay," Jake said. "You just call if you need me. I'll be here in minutes."

"I know," Bella said with a sad smile.

The group watched as the wolves left the house and shifted as soon as their feet hit the driveway. Laurent and Irina both stared in shock at seeing the transformation and the four huge wolves who headed into the woods.

"Bella," Jasper said quietly. "I need you to calm Edward down. He's about to go for Irina's throat and nothing Carlisle or I do is making a difference."

Bella nodded and moved toward Edward. She almost stopped in shock when Rosalie moved to keep between Bella and Irina.

"Edward," Bella said softly as he continued to snarl at Irina. "Edward, you need to stop."

Everyone in the room stopped breathing as Bella reached up and put her hands on Edward's cheeks. As soon as she touched him, Edward's eyes closed and he turned toward Bella.

"Bella," he breathed out and gathered her into his arms.

"It's okay, Edward," Bella soothed and rubbed his back. "It's okay."

"So much pain," Edward murmured. He pulled back and looked her over. "You're okay?"

"I'm fine," Bella said easing back now that he'd left the precipice. "She never touched me."

"It's still unacceptable behavior," Carlisle said. "Irina knows better than to come into someone else's home with the purpose of causing them harm of any kind."

"I was not trying to cause her harm or pain," Irina said. "I was simply trying to ascertain the complete situation. Alice claimed Edward was mated, Edward acted as if Bella was his mate and yet he was leaving her. These things are not compatible."

"This is clearly something the family needs to deal with," Bella said. "I'm going to go upstairs and go to bed since I'm the only one here who needs to actually sleep."

"Bella," Edward's voice stopped her and she turned to look back at him. "There are pillows and blankets on the couch in my room for you."

"Thank you," Bella said quietly before fleeing up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: **This is the last chapter for a few weeks as I am going on vacation and will not have my computer with me. See you in January!**  
><strong>

**CHAPTER ****11**

Once Bella was asleep the Cullens turned to Irina.

"Why would you do this, Irina? What could you possibly gain from hurting Bella in such a way?" Esme asked.

"As I said, that was not my intention," Irina stated. "I was simply trying to get a complete picture of the situation."

"The situation is that we have a pissed off vampire coming after us with an army of newborns," Alice hissed. "And apparently we can't trust our friends and family to have our back."

"You know we will fight with you if you need us," Irina said shocked that Alice would imply otherwise. "None of us want the Volturi on our doorstep."

"Do you honestly believe that I would ever trust you with Bella's safety after this?" Edward snarled. He was still frighteningly angry.

"I did not harm the girl, Edward," Irina said. "I did not touch her as she made clear."

"Yes, well it's recently been made painfully clear to me that sometimes hurting someone emotionally is far worse than any physical harm you could cause," Edward said.

"I will apologize in the morning," Irina said.

"I'm sure that will mean a lot to Bella," Carlisle said as Edward snarled again. "She is a very forgiving person. As you can see, we are all very protective of her."

"Yes, it is clear she is a part of this family and therefore a part of mine," Irina said.

At that moment, a shriek hit the air and Edward flew up the stairs followed closely by the rest of the family. As Jasper got close to the room, he was nearly overcome by Bella's fear but when Edward opened the door no one but Bella was inside. She was tossing and turning, her movements harsh and her heartbeat and breathing were ragged.

"No, Edward!" Bella screamed.

"Bella, Bella, it's okay," Edward said kneeling next to the couch. "Shh, it's just a dream."

Bella's eyes flew open and she sat straight up, panting. She looked wildly around the room but didn't seem to register anything until her eyes landed on Edward.

"Edward?" Bella whispered.

"Yes, love, I'm here," Edward said gently.

Bella's hands flew to his face and then frantically over his torso several times.

"You're here. You're not hurt. You're okay," Bella breathed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The rest of the family silently closed the door and gave them some semblance of privacy.

"I'm here, Bella," Edward said. "I'm fine. It was just a dream."

Bella eased back and looked around the room in confusion. Then her face cleared and she stiffened. Edward sighed and moved back. She had remembered that they were no longer together.

"I'm sorry," Bella said quietly.

"You can't control your dreams," Edward said softly. "I think I'm just glad that you don't want me dead in your subconscious."

Bella just shook her head and lay back down.

"Are you going to be okay?" Edward asked. "Do you want me to get Alice or Esme to sit with you?"

"No, I'll be fine," Bella said.

Before Edward could respond, Jake burst into the room.

"Jake? What are you doing back here?" Bella asked.

"Quil heard your scream in the woods," Jake said. "I got here as fast as I could."

"It was just a nightmare," Bella said blushing.

"I know," Jake said. "Otherwise this house would have been full of angry wolves."

Bella chuckled slightly at that and said, "I'm okay, Jake. You should go home and get some sleep."

"You want me to stay so you can sleep?" Jake asked.

They both ignored Edward's growl and Bella said, "Somehow I doubt Edward wants his room to smell like wet dog."

"It would be an improvement," Jake said with a smirk. "Besides, why are you sleeping in his room?"

Bella blushed and looked away. "This is where I've always stayed when I'm here," she said. "I...I didn't even think about it."

"Esme is making up the guest room for you as we speak, Bella," Edward said sadly. "We should have offered you the bed in the first place. I apologize. You are, of course, welcome to stay in here. I obviously don't need to sleep so you can consider it yours for as long as you want. But if you'd like the bed, it is ready for you."

Bella looked at Edward and knew she could hurt him as deeply as he hurt her if she got up and took Jake to sleep in the guest room. She did not know if she would ever be able to forgive him, let alone take him back, but she was not a cruel person and she did not enjoy inflicting pain on anyone.

"I'm comfortable here for tonight," Bella said with a yawn. "If I need to sleep here tomorrow night, maybe I'll try the guest room then."

"You're sure?" Jake asked. "I can still stay."

"I'm okay," Bella repeated. "Go get some sleep, Jake."

The two males waited until she fell asleep before leaving the room.

"I'll be in the woods," Jake said as he exited the house. "If she needs me, just yell."

"Thank you, Jacob," Carlisle said.

"These wolves seem quite interested in keeping Bella safe," Irina said. "Is that typical of their species?"

"The Quileuete wolves consider themselves the protectors of the local humans," Carlisle said.

"And Jacob is in love with Bella," Jasper said.

Edward growled at that but Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Please, Edward, I can feel what he feels and I can only imagine what is running through his mind at any given time," Jasper said.

Edward blurred out of the house and into the backyard. Everyone looked at each other but no one knew what to say or do.

"Jasper, go talk to him, please," Alice said.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"It's okay, Jasper," Edward said as Jasper stopped well back from where Edward sat facing the house.

"You're not okay, Edward," Jasper said sitting next to his brother.

Edward laughed harshly and said, "You think I don't know that? She hates me and I can't live without her."

"Bella doesn't hate you," Jasper said. "I bet she wishes she could right now and that's why this is so hard for her."

"I don't know what to do, Jazz," Edward whispered. "I don't know how to fix it."

"Well, the first thing you need to do is stop making it all about you," Jasper said calmly. "It's about Bella."

Edward glared at him but remained silent so Jasper continued.

"For your entire relationship, you have dictated the terms," Japser said. "What, when, how, where - it was all about what you needed. And that wasn't wrong because you had a justifiable fear of hurting her. But your way led to this, Edward, and now you are both in so much pain it's a wonder either of you can function."

"So what do I do?" Edward asked quietly.

Jasper could feel hope warring with resignation inside Edward.

"First, you need to apologize," Jasper said. "Then you need to realize that what Bella thinks, feels, wants, and needs is just as important as what you think, feel, want, and need. Maybe more important. You don't get to make decisions for her, not even to keep her safe. Those are Bella's decisions to make even if you don't like it. Start treating her like a partner with something valuable to contribute instead of like something breakable."

"She is breakable," Edward hissed.

"Yes, she is and you very nearly broke her," Jasper reminded him harshly. "It's not the physical harm that will end up causing her irreparable damage. It's you treating her like she's not worthy of us or like she can't make her own decisions. You're the one who says she's so smart and observant. Treat her like it."

"Do I...do I really treat her like she's less? Have I made her feel like she's not good enough?" Edward choked out.

"Yes," Jasper said. "Every time you ignored her opinion or what she wanted."

Edward closed his eyes and if Jasper hadn't already been sitting down, the guilt pouring from the younger vampire would have dropped him.

"That's not helping, Edward," Jasper ground out. "She doesn't want your guilt. She wants your love and your trust. She wants to know that you want her as much as she wants you."

"I do," Edward said. "Of course I do."

"I know that," Jasper said. "But I'm not the one you need to convince. And no, I won't help you by giving her your feelings. You have to do this on your own or she'll never believe in it."

Jasper could practically hear the wheels turning in Edward's head as he made plans to win back the woman he loved.

"Edward, you know it's not going to be easy, right?" Jasper asked with a sigh. "You hurt her very badly and it's going to take her time to forgive you and trust that you won't do so again."

He rose and turned to go back to the house. After several yard he stopped and turned to look back at Edward.

"It's all moot if you aren't going to be okay with her being a vampire," Jasper said. "None of the rest matters if she still thinks you don't want her forever. No matter how much you change or what you're willing to do to show her she's the most important thing in the universe, if you won't change her or ask Carlisle to do so, she'll never believe you love her the way she loves you. And Edward, that will destroy her faster and more thoroughly than any physical harm she could ever place herself in."

******************************************

The large red tinted wolf padded across the back yard.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said quietly as the wolf sat down in front of him.

"Your brother's right you know," Jake thought to Edward. "I hate you with every cell of my being because she loves you and you threw that back in her face. You hurt her more than if you had drained her dry, more than that other one that attacked and bit her. I would literally kill to have her feel about me the way she feels about you and you threw it away like her heart was garbage."

Edward flinched at the vehemence in the thought but he couldn't argue with it. He had treated Bella as if she was his property and could be packed away for safekeeping. He was worse than Mike Newton.

"I won't allow her to be harmed again," Jacob thought to Edward. "Not by you or the blonde inside or whatever army is coming after her. So if you don't want her - all of her - for forever, walk away now. I'll keep her safe and you won't have to worry about her. You would know that she's safe and loved for the rest of her life."

"If you had said that to me a couple of weeks ago," Edward said after a long moment of silence, "I wouldn't have hesitated. All I could think about was making sure she lived a long, happy, normal life. Her safety was the only important thing - everything else was secondary."

"And now?" Jake asked in his thoughts.

"Now I know that the most important thing, the only important thing, is Bella's happiness," Edward said. "And it only took breaking her heart for me to realize it. I didn't have any idea I was making her feel unworthy or unloved. She said she knew she loved me more than I loved her. I don't know how I let her believe that for even a second. I can't let her believe that. And I should not be telling you this."

Jake gave him wolfy grin. "Yes, you should," he thought. "Because if you didn't, I would just be convinced that you were going to screw it up again and I'd have to kill you. Treaty or no treaty."

Edward grinned at the wolf and then sobered before saying, "I know it's hard for you to be around her..."

"No, it's not," Jake's thoughts interrupted. "I love her but I've always known she loves you. She was never going to look at me the way she looks at you. I accepted that the first time she talked about you to me. It doesn't change how I feel or what I'd do to keep her safe. I just want her to be happy."

The vampire nodded. "Then we agree," Edward said. "Bella happy and safe. No one touches her."

"Agreed," Jake said. The wolf turned and looked at the house before looking back at Edward. "You think your mom would let me in the house like this?"

Edward burst out laughing. "I think Esme would be too shocked to stop you," he said. "And I'd love to see their faces."

The two walked back to the house and around to the front door. Edward opened it and followed Jacob in. As predicted, all the vampires were frozen in shock as the large wolf walked inside. Jake curled his lips back and growled at Irina before heading up the steps and into Edward's room.

Edward watched from the door as the wolf licked Bella's hand.

"Jake?" Bella murmured sleepily, one eye opening and focusing on the wolf.

"Woof," Jake barked before laying down in front of the couch where Bella had closed her eyes again.

"Edward?" Esme asked from the first floor.

Edward and Jake's eyes met and Edward nodded once before turning and heading down the stairs to the rest of his family.

"What in the world was that?" Esme asked as soon as Edward's foot hit the bottom of the steps.

"Bella's guard dog," Edward said and then laughed at the growl they all heard from upstairs. "Jacob wanted to talk to me and needed to be near Bella."

"And he couldn't do that in human form because..." Carlisle asked.

"Sam is requiring the whole pack to stay in wolf form so they can all communicate instantaneously," Edward said having plucked the thought out of Jacob's head. "The pack mind is quite fascinating, really."

"And you're okay with him needing to be near Bella?" Emmett asked skeptically.

Edward shrugged. "I've had a lot of wake up calls recently," he said quietly. "A lot of unpleasant truths about the way I treated Bella and the way I made her feel. She loves Jacob and wants him in her life. It was recently pointed out to me that what she wants and needs is more important than what I want or need for her. So if she wants him, she gets him."

"He's a young werewolf, Edward," Carlisle pointed out. "I know he'd never harm Bella purposely but they're so volatile."

"He's got better control than any of the others," Edward said. "And he's got more control around Bella than anyone in this room except you, Carlisle. She calms him and keeps him from losing control."

"Isn't that...a little strange?" Alice asked. "I mean, if she's your mate why does she have such an effect on him?"

"I don't know," Edward said. "But she's not his mate. They have what they call imprints which is the same thing as mates to us though there's is instantaneous unlike ours. Bella's not his imprint."

Jake growled again and Edward chuckled.

"He'd really like us to stop talking about him like he's not here," Edward said.

The vampire moved to the piano and began to softly play Bella's lullaby effectively ending the conversation.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I apologize for the delay in updating. There was a death in the family so I was unavoidably derailed from writing and posting.

**CHAPTER 13**

Bella followed Jake, who remained in wolf form, down the stairs slowly.

"Bella, honey, I made you breakfast if you're hungry," Esme called from the kitchen. "For Jacob too if he'll eat it."

The duo turned the corner and entered the kitchen to see piles of food.

"I'd say you over did it but with Jake here to eat it, it's probably just enough," Bella said with a laugh.

Esme looked at the plate in her hands and then at the wolf and then back at the plate.

"Don't worry about it, Esme," Bella said sliding into a chair. "I've got it covered."

With that Bella picked up an egg sandwich from a platter and held it out to Jake. The wolf delicately took it from her fingers before snapping it back and almost swallowing it whole. Bella picked up another and held it out. This continued with Esme looking on in amazement until the entire platter of sandwiches had been consumed. Then Bella stood and filled a plate for herself as Jacob lay down at her feet with a sigh.

"He thought it was good," Bella said to Esme and Jake barked in a agreement.

"Your hand...his teeth..." Esme said in awe.

Bella rolled her eyes. "He's not going to take a bite out of me," she said. "Especially after sleeping in Edward's room. I probably smell awful to him."

Jake raised his head and nodded causing Bella and Esme to laugh. The laughter ended abruptly as Irina entered the room. Jake growled at her but Bella pulled on one of his ears in reprimand.

"Bella, may I speak with you, please?" Irina asked from the doorway.

"I'll be upstairs if you need anything, dear," Esme said slipping out of the room.

"What can I do for you, Irina?" Bella asked.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday," Irina said.

"Did you lie?" Bella asked.

"What?" Irina said in surprise. "No, I did not lie to you."

"Then what do you have to apologize for?" Bella said. "Pointing out unpleasant realities doesn't require an apology."

"I...it caused you pain and I did not intend to do so," Irina said.

"It caused me pain before you were in town," Bella countered.

"Yes, well, I spoke to Edward last night after you went to sleep and I realize I was mistaken," Irina said. "I understand how he could come to the decision that he did now." She held up her hand when Bella opened her mouth to interrupt. "I do not agree with his decision but I can now see how it would be possible for a vampire to choose his own death by leaving his mate if it would keep her from harm. Clearly, that is not the case with you but as I now have my own mate, I can say that I would absolutely choose my own death to protect him if it were in my power to do so."

"As I would do so to protect you," Laurent said entering silently and causing Bella to jump.

"I apologize, Bella," Laurent said gently. "I did not mean to startle you."

Bella shook her head and mumbled, "I need to put bells on all of you."

The vampires laughed and Jake snorted. Laurent looked at him warily and Jake gave him doggie grin full of teeth.

"Be nice, Jake," Bella admonished tugging on the fur of his head and then soothing it with an absent pet.

"You seem...very comfortable around all of these creatures, Bella," Laurent said. "I have to admit, when I first met you, I didn't think you fully understood what the Cullens were."

Bella shrugged and said, "I knew. I just didn't care. None of the Cullens would ever hurt me on purpose. Neither would Jake or the rest of the pack."

"You are very accepting for a human," Irina said. "Most would have run screaming at the first sign of vampires and werewolves."

"I keep telling Jasper I never claimed to be normal," Bella said.

"You don't need to convince me, darlin'," Jasper said as he, Alice, and Edward hovered in the door.

"Jasper..." Irina said in exasperation.

"We said you could apologize in private," Alice said. "We didn't say you could be alone with Bella indefinitely."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Alice, are Irina and Laurent going to bite me?" she asked.

"I don't know because I can't see you right now," Alice said. "Sometimes I see you perfectly and then other times you just disappear. I have no idea what's going on."

"Sorry," Bella said. "Could I be blocking you? Like I do with Edward?"

"No, I don't think so," Alice said. "It shouldn't work like that. And if you were somehow able to block me, you'd be able to block Jasper as well."

"Isn't she? At least a little," Edward said quietly.

"I don't think she's blocking my gift so much as she's bottling up what she's feeling so I don't get overwhelmed by it," Jasper said. "Not that bottling up your emotions is good but what she feels is often so strong..."

"Shouldn't we be getting ready for school?" Bella interrupted. "And how am I going to convince Charlie to let me keep spending nights here?"

Seconds later, Jake was a naked human in the kitchen. Bella slapped her hand over her eyes as Alice and Irina chuckled.

"Jeez, Jake," Bella said, her eyes firmly covered. "Put some clothes on."

"Well, hello, Jacob," Alice said causing Jasper, Edward, and Laurent to all growl.

"Sam only gave me permission to change to human form for two minutes," Jake said. "Just enough time to tell you the plan he came up with. He's going to do something to Charlie's house to make it uninhabitable for a couple of weeks but not enough to really cause harm. Anyway, for that time my dad will insist that Charlie stay with us in Rachel's room. Dr. Cullen can 'hear' about the problem with the house at the hospital and call Charlie to offer Bella a place to stay," Jake said in a rush. "I'm sure Dr. Cullen can be very persuasive."

"So Charlie will be safe?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Bella, we won't let anything happen to Charlie," Jake said.

"Then it sounds like a good plan to me," Bella said. "Now shift or put some clothes on."

Jake chuckled and shifted back into wolf form.

* * *

><p>Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Bella rode to school together in Edward's Volvo. It was an uncomfortable ride but Bella realized it was getting slightly easier to be near Edward without being overwhelmed by pain, sadness, and anger. Jasper was pushing out subtle tendrils of calm which probably helped as well.<p>

The morning passed fairly normally, or as normal as any of it had been since the breakup. At lunch, Edward actually joined their lunch table again though his face was equal parts pained and annoyed. Bella could only imagine that the female population was thinking that he was free to pursue now. She was by equal turns jealous and amused by the thought.

"So, Edward, who will you be taking to the homecoming dance?" Jessica asked coyly.

Bella and Alice rolled their eyes and Jasper smirked. Edward's jaw tightened enough to cause Bella concern. But before Edward could respond, Charlie walked into the cafeteria.

"Bella, I need to talk to you for a second," Charlie said indicating the hallway with his head as he glared at Edward.

"Sure, Dad," Bella said rising and using Jasper's shoulder to steady her when she would have stumbled.

Alice popped up as well and said, "I'll walk out with you. I need to use the ladies room."

The two girls followed Charlie into the hall and Alice flitted into the restroom.

"Sorry to interrupt school," Charlie said. "But there's a problem at the house. There was a leak inside the walls that's apparently been going on for awhile and this morning a pipe burst."

"Wow," Bella said realizing this was Sam's plan.

"Yeah, so you can't go home after school," Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck. "The first floor was pretty flooded but the real problem is that they apparently found mold in the walls from the leak. It's not safe until it's cleaned up. I'm going to go over and check in with the contractors but we can't stay there. Billy offered to let me stay at his house but they only have the one room."

"I could stay at the Cullen's," Bella suggested. "I mean, we could ask."

"Really? I don't know Bells," Charlie said as Alice flitted up to them.

"Oh please, Charlie," Alice pouted. "I'd love to have Bella stay with us."

"Well, we'd have to check with your parents," Charlie said. "I don't know how long this is going to take to get it cleaned up."

"I'm sure it would be fine but you can ask Carlisle," Alice said. "He's working today so you can catch him at the hospital."

"Okay, I'll swing by and ask him," Charlie said. "Why don't you go over there after school and then I'll come over after work and let you know what I've found out about the house?"

"Sure, sounds good, Dad," Bella said.

"Bells, I didn't see your truck in the parking lot," Charlie said.

"The Cullen's drove me this morning," Bella said. "I have to have Jake look at the truck."

"Okay, I'll see you this evening at the Cullen's house," Charlie said. "If Dr. Cullen says no, I'll take you to the reservation with me. I'm sure Sue Clearwater would let you stay at her place. You'd have to share a room with Leah but it's an option."

"Uh, okay, if Dr. Cullen says I can't stay, we could try that," Bella said as she tried not to show her horror at the idea of staying with Leah.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: For those asking if Bella will ever forgive Edward, the answer is probably. But it won't be quickly and it certainly won't be easy.

This chapter is lighter as I thought a break from the drama was needed :)

**CHAPTER 14**

"Chief Swan, it's good to see you," Carlisle said with a smile as Charlie walked up to him in the hospital hallway.

"Dr. Cullen, I actually have a favor to ask," Charlie said shifting uncomfortably. "It's a pretty big one."

"How can I be of assistance?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, it seems there is a bit of a problem at my house," Charlie said quickly explaining the leak, the burst pipe, and the mold. "Bella and Alice were hoping that Bella could stay with your family while the house is being repaired. It's a big imposition."

"Not at all," Carlisle interrupted. "We love having Bella with us and given that she and Edward are no longer together, we thought we would no longer be seeing her. It will be nice to have her around."

"You're sure? I don't know how long it will take," Charlie said.

"Chief..." Carlisle began and then paused. "Charlie." Carlisle so rarely called him by his first name that Charlie's head snapped up and his surprised eyes met Carlisle's. "We love Bella, too. I know that she's your daughter and Renee's but she really is a part of our family and Esme and I consider her another daughter. Bella is always welcome at our house for however long she'd like to stay."

Charlie nodded once at that. "Thank you," he said and Carlisle could hear the suppressed emotion in his voice.

Carlisle watched Charlie leave the hospital before calling Esme with the confirmation that the wolves' plan had worked.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Dad," Bella said from the front porch as Charlie got out of the car and walked toward her.<p>

"I guess you know that Dr. Cullen agreed to let you stay here," Charlie said looking around as she led him inside.

"Yep," Bella said. "I double checked with Esme and she said it was fine with her."

Charlie stopped suddenly as they entered the living room to see most of the family gathered there. Emmett was watching a sports program, Rosalie and Alice were going through fashion magazines and pointing things out to each other, Jasper was playing chess with Esme, and Edward was playing his piano.

"Are you sure you're okay with staying here?" Charlie asked quietly. He glared at Edward's back. "I mean, with Edward here and all."

Bella sighed. "Dad, if I had a problem with staying in the house with Edward, I wouldn't have asked if I could," she said. "It's fine. Do you want to see my room?"

"You have a room?" Charlie asked startled. "I thought you bunked with Alice when you were here."

"I did at first," Bella lied and led him up the stairs. "But then Esme decided I should have my own room so she redecorated a guest room for me."

Bella pointed out rooms as they passed by - Carlisle's study, Rosalie's room, Carlisle and Esme's room. Then they stopped in front of a closed door with a pretty calligraphied sign on it that read BELLA. She opened the door and walked in with Charlie trailing behind her.

The room was done in shades of purple with crisp white as an accent. The walls were a pale lavender as were the sheets. The bedspread was a slightly darker shade of violet and the pillow cases and throw on the end of the bed were a deep amethyst. The end tables were white and each held a silver lamp with an amethyst shade. One had a framed photo of Charlie holding up a large fish and on the other was one of Renee and Phil from their wedding. The dresser and desk were also painted white. On the dresser sat some jewelry, hair ties, and change as well as a few framed photos of Bella and various Cullens - one of Esme feeding Carlisle a noodle while both laughed, one of Emmett chasing Jasper in the backyard, and one of Bella asleep against Alice's shoulder on the couch while the rest of the Cullens watched a movie - all in front of a large mirror. The desk was scattered with books by Jane Austen and the Bronte sisters as well as pens and paper. Two more lamps were also sitting on the desk even though it sat under a window. One of Bella's shirts was laying over the back of the desk chair.

"Wow," Charlie said taking in the room. "Dr. Cullen said they consider you family and I guess he meant it. When did they do this?"

"It was painted and everything the last time I came to spend the weekend," Bella said. "It used to be a cream and sage with a four poster canopy bed. I would have been perfectly happy with just keeping the room that way but Esme loves to decorate and she said it needed to be more personal, more my personality."

Charlie looked around once more and nodded. It was clear to him that, Edward not withstanding, the Cullens really did love his daughter and would take good care of her while she stayed with them. The photo of the whole family watching a movie or something and Bella sleeping peacefully against Alice did a lot to make him more comfortable. While Edward was in the photo and it had clearly been taken while they were still together, he hadn't been the one Bella leaned against while asleep.

"Um, where's Edward's room?" Charlie asked, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

"Up a floor and on the other side of the house," Bella said blandly. "And if you were thinking that he'd have been able to sneak in here in the past, I'll just say that Carlisle and Esme are very light sleepers. And of course, now it's not an issue."

Charlie nodded at that. He trusted Dr. Cullen and his wife. They were responsible parents and would not allow anything untoward to happen under their roof. Their children were well behaved and well mannered, and with the exception of Edward, he liked them. He wasn't at all sure how Bella could be so sanguine about staying in the same house as the boy who broke her heart and nearly broke her spirit but perhaps it was because she was surrounded by Alice and the others who clearly wanted her even if Edward no longer did.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house? I could show you the third floor and the rest of the first floor," Bella said. "You only really got to see the living room when you came in."

"I should actually probably get out of here," Charlie said glancing around the house.

"Okay," Bella said turning and heading down the stairs.

Charlie followed her down the stairs and out onto the front porch.

"Why don't you come to dinner tomorrow night?" Bella said. "I'll cook just like if we were at home."

"You're going to cook for the whole family?" Charlies asked in surprise.

"No, I think most of the Cullens have plans for tomorrow night," Bella said. "So I'd be eating alone anyway. You should come. I'll invite Jake if I can get in touch with him."

"You could come to Billy's," Charlie suggested. "We could have family dinner with the Blacks. Billy would let you use his kitchen.

"Clearly, I didn't show you the kitchen," Bella said with a smile. "You wouldn't ask me to forgo cooking in the Cullen's kitchen in favor of Billy's if you'd seen it."

"That good, huh?" Charlie asked with a chuckle.

"Oh yeah. Esme likes to cook so it's extremely gourmet," Bella said. "So what do you say? Dinner tomorrow?"

"Sure, Bells," Charlie said. "I'll be here."

"Great," Bella said. "See you tomorrow."


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Edward watched as Bella moved to the middle of the backyard. She stood still in the chill morning air, a mug cradled in her hands as the steam of her tea curled into the air. Bella tilted her face up to the morning sun, her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful, peaceful but even without Jasper's gift, Edward could see the sadness radiating from the only woman he'd ever loved and he knew he was to blame for it.

Bella felt the displacement of the air as one of the vampires jumped from the second floor of the house and into the backyard. Given the way her spine tingled, she knew it was Edward so she remained still.

"Bella," Edward said softly so as not to startle her.

"Good morning, Edward," Bella said softly, her eyes remaining closed and her face still tipped up to the sun.

"I...may I speak to you?" Edward asked. "If we're going into battle soon, there are things I'd like to say. If you're willing to hear them."

Bella let out a small sigh and turned to look at him. It still hurt, she wouldn't pretend it didn't, to see him standing there looking so perfect.

"Say what you need to say," Bella said.

Edward took a deep, unnecessary breath and said, "There really are no words to tell you how sorry I am. Not only for the pain I caused you but for the decision I made, for not listening to you and for not trusting in you as much as you have always trusted in me. I...I failed you on so many levels and there is really no way for me to communicate just how much I wish I could go back and change it all. The words I said to you that day...saying that to you was the hardest thing I will ever do."

"Until the next time," Bella said quietly.

"Next time?" Edward asked.

Bella sighed and glanced at the house before saying, "Yes, Edward, the next time. I live in a house full of vampires. Even when I move back to Charlie's, I'll still be around because Alice is my best friend and Emmett is my big brother. What will you do the next time I get a paper cut? Or cut myself when I'm chopping something in the kitchen? Or when I inevitably trip or stumble and scrape myself open? What happens when it's you that Emmett and Jasper have to drag out of the house to keep you from draining me? Or if you have to help get Esme or Alice away from me? Because I will bleed, Edward. I'm human and you're all vampires and when my blood flows, you're instincts will scream for you to drink. It's not something that you can stop. It's what and who you are. I accept that. I always have. But you don't or won't. So what happens when the inevitable occurs? Will you tell me again that I'm not good for you, that it will be like you never existed before you disappear?"

Edward stared at Bella in shock and horror for several seconds. Before he could form some sort of coherent reply, Bella spoke again.

"I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. Mine isn't the only heart you broke. You made Esme choose between two people she considers her children. You tried to force Alice to leave her best friend. You used Jasper's guilt against both him and Alice to get what you wanted. That was cruel and unfair to them. I don't have a lot of family and you were going to take most of it away from me. But you were too busy playing the martyr to realize just how much damage you were about to cause."

Edward simply continued to stare at Bella. He had absolutely no response to any of her accusations because they were all true and he hadn't considered any of it in his rush to do what he thought was best to protect Bella.

"I accept that you are sorry for what you did and what you tried to do," Bella said slowly. "So if that's what you need to hear, then okay. I accept your apology. But I don't forgive you, Edward. I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to do that. I still love you and I suspect that that will never change. But it's...tainted now with all the pain and anger."

Edward bowed his head in remorse and said, "I guess there were some things you needed to say as well. Thank you for being honest with me. I...I won't pretend that I'm giving up, Bella. I love you and I want you back. But I understand that you need time. I'll respect that but I'm not going anywhere."

"We should get ready for school," Bella said as the clouds began to drift across the sun, dimming its brightness and muting Edward's skin.

Edward silently followed Bella into the house. He watched her walk slowly up the stairs and turn toward her room before his eyes met Jasper's and he indicated the front door with his head. Jasper preceded him out and then waited silently.

"She's right," Edward said quietly. "I owe everyone an apology but you most of all. We both know that everyone except Carlisle wanted to go for Bella's throat that night. We both know that yours was not the worst hunger. But I used your guilt and disappointment in yourself against you. I put her in danger by bringing her into our lives because I wasn't strong enough to stay away from her."

"I told you before that she doesn't need or want your guilt," Jasper said. "You can't change the past, Edward. You didn't stay away when you realized how much her blood appealed to you. You didn't ignore her and keep your distance when you returned to Forks. Because of that, Bella is in danger and yet you now won't make the one decision that would ensure her safety forever."

"I won't have her make such a choice under threat," Edward said. "I won't allow her to be coerced into it because she thinks she has no other choice to remain safe."

"Bella made her choice last spring," Jasper responded quietly. "She isn't the one who would be doing it under duress. Stop blaming Bella's humanity for your inability to make the tough decisions. You chose to come back to Forks. You chose to have a relationship with her. You chose to suck out the venom when James bit her. You chose to try to run when things stopped being the perfect fantasy version of a relationship in which you could pretend to be human."

Edward growled but Jasper didn't look away from the other vampire.

"So you think I should be selfish? That I should damn her so I don't have to lose her?" Edward demanded in a hiss.

"It's not selfish if it's what she wants as well," Jasper said calmly.

"She doesn't know what she's asking!" Edward said. "She has no idea what it's like to be one of us, to be damned for all eternity."

"You aren't damned," Bella said quietly from the doorway. "But I realize now that I'll never be able to convince you of that because it would take away your only excuse for not wanting me forever and you'd have to admit to me that it's because you don't love me enough. It's okay, Edward, because I already know that."

"Bella..." Edward began.

"No, Edward, I'm tired of the paltry excuses," Bella said. "If you didn't have a soul, I couldn't love you in the first place and you wouldn't be able to feel love at all. It's that simple. Nothing you can say, no argument you can come up with can change that one single, immutable fact. So, Jasper is correct. Man up and admit that the choice you don't want to make is just that, **your**** choice**."

"We need to leave for school," Alice said quietly wrapping an arm around Bella's waist.

As Alice led Bella to the car, Jasper gave Edward one last look and sent him the despair that Bella was trying desperately to hold in. Edward closed his eyes at the emotion but nodded at Jasper in understanding of the message before climbing into the Volvo.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Edward sat down next to Alice after putting a sandwich and bottle of juice in front of Bella. Jasper shook his head as Bella glared at Edward.

"You really haven't learned anything, have you?" Jasper said in a voice so low no human would be able to hear.

Edward looked at his brother in confusion.

Before Edward could question Jasper, his attention was caught by two of the students sitting across the table and he stiffened in response to their thoughts. Instantly, tension shot around the Cullen side of the table.

Bella looked at Jessica and Lauren and saw their smirks. Then she turned to Alice and Jasper who were focused completely on Edward. Slowly, Bella turned her head to look at Edward. His eyes were pitch black despite having fed the night before and he was focused on Jessica and Lauren. Edward's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched tightly. His face was feral and for once he actually looked like the vampire he was.

Without thinking, Bella reached over and laid a hand on top of Edward's fist. She squeezed lightly and waited. Edward's eyes dropped from Lauren and Jessica to Bella's hand on his and then his head turned to lock his gaze with Bella's. Bella smiled slightly and squeezed again. Edward's hand relaxed and Bella threaded her fingers into his. She stood slowly and tugged slightly on Edward's hand.

"Come on, Edward," Bella said quietly. "Come with me."

Edward stood and allowed Bella to lead him out of the cafeteria. She walked out of the building and stood on one of the covered walkways to avoid the light rain that was falling. Neither realized that they were clearly visible through the cafeteria window and were being raptly watched by the entire student population.

"Take a deep breath, Edward," Bella said reaching up and laying her hands on his cheeks.

Edward closed his eyes at the contact and did as she asked.

"Bella..." Edward breathed out.

"I know," Bella said moving forward and allowing him to hug her.

Edward's arms wrapped carefully around Bella's waist and he buried his face in her hair, losing himself in her scent.

"What were they thinking that got you so worked up?" Bella asked quietly.

"Jessica has an overactive and dirty mind," Edward murmured.

Bella laughed. "She's a teenager," she said. "I think that pretty much guarantees that hormones allow very limited higher thought."

"I suppose," Edward said.

"Edward, you can't lose it like that," Bella said softly. "I know their thoughts can bother you but if you lose control, you're going to put the entire family in danger. Who will protect me from Victoria if the Cullens are forced out of town? I know you don't trust the pack to do it."

"You're right," Edward said. "It was just..."

"Edward, it can't possibly be the first time that Jessica has had those kinds of thoughts about you," Bella said. "She's always had a crush on you."

Edward shook his head. "It wasn't that," he said. "I'm used to that."

"Then what was it?" Bella asked curiously.

"It was very insulting," Edward said.

"To whom?" Bella asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"To me and to you," Edward said.

"Ah, so it was on my behalf that you were ready to commit murder," Bella said. "I should have realized."

"I'm not as selfless as you think," Edward said.

"I've figured that out recently," Bella reminded him causing him to wince. "But it's still very sweet that you'd get that upset on my behalf. Not necessary but sweet."

"I just...I can't bear to have them think badly of you when I'm the one who acted so stupidly," Edward said.

"When have I given you any indication that I cared what the students here think?" Bella asked.

"I know it doesn't matter to you," Edward said. "But it irritates me that they can't see how amazing you are."

"Edward..." Bella said, caution invading her voice.

"I know," Edward said. "I know I screwed up. I know you haven't forgiven me. I know that you doubt my love and commitment to you. But that doesn't change the fact that you are amazing."

"I wish it were easier," Bella said softly. "I wish I could just pretend you never left me, that it didn't hurt me as much as it did. Because I love you, Edward. But nothing has changed. You still don't want to change me and you still have a very hard time understanding that I can think for myself."

"Bella, you're one of the smartest people I've ever met," Edward said with surprise. "I know you can think for yourself."

"So you choose to ignore my decisions then?" Bella asked with an arch of her eyebrow.

"I...what are you talking about, Bella? I feel like I missed several steps," Edward said.

"I chose not to get lunch because I wasn't hungry," Bella said. "So you bought me a sandwich. Either you think I'm incapable of making a decision for myself or you don't think my decisions should be respected."

Edward blinked as he realized what Jasper was referring to earlier.

"It's neither of those," Edward said quietly. "I just...I want to take care of you any way that I can. It's how I was raised, Bella. It's not a statement that you can't take care of yourself but one that if I can't take care of you, I have nothing else to offer."

"I don't need a keeper, Edward," Bella said. "I need a partner. Someone who makes decisions with me, not for me."

"And I've not been very good at that," Edward said with a nod. "I realize that I've been overbearing, possessive and protective rather than treating you with the respect and trust you deserve. I can't go back and change that, Bella. But I am willing to work on it. I can try to do better."

"But it doesn't matter if you don't want what I want," Bella reminded him. "You don't want forever with me."

"Of course I do," Edward said. "I just don't want you to regret it. I don't want you to wake up and realize you've become a monster and that I'm not worth that sacrifice. I couldn't bear it if one day you looked at me with regret and resentment. I don't think I'd survive that."

Bella blinked at him in shock. Was it possible that Edward's unwillingness to turn her was because he felt unworthy of her and not that he didn't want her? It had never occurred to her that he might be insecure and he had never told her his doubts.

"We should go back in," Bella said taking his hand.

Edward nodded and allowed her to lead him back into the cafeteria. Every pair of eyes was locked on their entwined hands and from the way Edward tensed, Bella assumed all her classmates' thoughts were equally consumed. She squeezed his hand in silent comfort and he relaxed slightly.

"Everything's fine," Bella said so low only Alice and Jasper would hear.

Meeting Edward's eyes, Bella picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Thank you," Edward said softly with a small smile.

Alice and Jasper exchanged looks but remained quiet. Whatever understanding they seemed to have reached with their conversation, it seemed to have helped both Bella and Edward.


End file.
